Kai is my Daddy and there's gonna be Trouble
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Kai Hiwatari:a grown man with money, a mansion, and everything he could wish for except a family which he doesn't plan to have anytime soon. But 1 day, a little boy claiming to be his son comes into his life & Kai knows nothing on how to care for a child!
1. Gou Hiwatari

**While I was watching "The Game Plan" this story idea just jumped out at me! It would be perfect! **

**I'm finishing up two of my other stories so I can start a new one now! **

**Okay, here are some notes before you start the story:**

**-The usual Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but you don't know how much I wish I did!**

**-Gou(Go with a carrot above the o/Goh) Hiwatari is NOT an OC. He's really Kai's son in the future and really does look just look him. **

**-Makoto Kinomiya is NOT an OC. He's really Takao's(Tyson's) son in the future and really does look just like him.**

**-For those that already know the above and is asking about Rin(Lin/Ling): No, I'm not putting her in the story unless something comes up. I do not support her existence and it doesn't help my self-esteem if I have to put her in one of my stories just because the other 2 are in there. No, it doesn't mean I hate her; dislike, maybe, but I don't hate her just b/c I hate her parents as a couple. **

**-The other kids in this story are OC's. **

**-Daichi really did grow up and became D.J. Daichi

* * *

**

Kai Hiwatari: Former beyblader, now owner of his Hiwatari company; he's also most likely the richest man in Japan. Kai still stays in contact with his friends, or his former teammates, but he also stays in touch with some acquaintances in Russia. He does so to keep himself from dying of boredom…

"Actually Kai, I'm going out with Takao today," said Max over the phone,

"…Going out…?"

"I mean we're taking our sons out. They have a play date."

"…Play date…?"

"Come on Kai! You know what I mean!! Our wives apparently need some 'girl-time' so Takao and I are left with the children. Not that I mind, because we're all going to play laser tag!!"

"You're such a kid, Max," said Kai as he flips through the channels to find anything interesting.

"I know! But hey! That's what having kids do to you!"

"You've always been like a kid," Kai reminded,

"Oh right…but anyway, why don't you join us?"

"No thanks," Kai declined right away,

"Oh why not? It's going to fun!"

"Number 1: I'm going to be stuck with Takao for good while. 2: Laser Tag-You seriously think I'm going to be doing that? 3: I'm going to a place crowded with children…"

"Kai, it's not that bad. I know you're stressed a lot because of work and this kind of playing will help you get your mind off things! Besides, it's been a while since the kids saw you," Max reminded.

"I'm sure we'll find some other opportunities," said Kai plainly as he made another round through all his channels.

"Oh alright...well, we can always hang out some other time then," said Max, a bit saddened that Kai is skipping yet another time to 'hang out' like they used to.

"Alright."

"Oh, wait a minute. Have you been talking to Rei recently?"

"No why?"

"Oh well…nothing, nothing at all! Bye Kai!"

"Bye."

The two hung up and Kai was flipping his channels all the way around at least 12 times by now(obviously not true). Kai sighed, maybe he should've gone.

* * *

Max sighed as he hung up. He stared at the phone for a few moments. 

"DAAAAAAAAADD!" Max flinched hearing that loud scream coming from his son's voice upstairs.

"Don't worry Max, I have everything under control!" came Takao's voice.

"Doesn't sound like it!" Max shouted back as he made his way upstairs.

"You hit me first! Jerk!"

"You're the jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Only stupid people call people stupid!"

Takao was trying to separate two little boys by himself who wanted to get at each other's throats. Max rushed over to help,

"Mark! Stop it!" Max scolded grabbing a hold of the blonde boy.

"Makoto won't return my ripcord!"

"I told you that this is my ripcord!" Makoto bit back. Mark, a young messy blonde hair boy at age seven, pointed at Makoto and gave him a glare. Makoto, a six year-old boy with Takao's face and hair was pouting angrily.

"Mark, you're more mature than this," said Max kneeling down to Mark's height,

"He hit me first…"

Max looked at Takao who looked disappointedly at Makoto.

"He wouldn't believe me…" Makoto crossed his arms, still cutely pouting.

"It's not that, Makoto. What did we tell you about hitting people?" Takao asked also kneeling down.

"It's wrong…"

"Exactly, now what do you say to Mark?"

"…Sorry…"

"I also heard someone call the other stupid, who was it?" Max asked and Makoto looked at Mark who looked away and Max only continued to give his son a look.

"He hit me…"

"That doesn't mean you call people stupid," said Max sternly,

"Okay…I'm sorry Makoto…"

"For calling him stupid and…?"

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid and hitting you back…" Mark mumbled.

"Now that that's over. Let's solve this ripcord issue," said Takao and Max sighed.

"You go do that, Takao. I'm getting on the computer to see if Rei's online," said Max and walked over to the computer on the desk. Luckily, Rei was on and Max gave him a call online.

China:

"Hey Rei, phone call on the computer!" Mystel called hearing the ringing noise as he did some Chinese exercise on the floor by the computer. Rei walked into the room and sat in the chair,

"Thanks Mystel," said Rei and Mystel nodded.

"Hello?"

"Rei! It's me, Max!" Max greeted as his face appeared on screen from the camera.

"Hi. Oh, before you ask, I haven't spoke to Kai yet. Been pretty busy lately and Mystel had a sudden desire to learn how to read and write Chinese," Rei explained,

"Oh…yeah, I talked to Kai earlier. I don't know how to tell him…"

"Well, he's going to find out soon…" said Rei, eyes wandering, "The kid's heading over there now."

"Now?!" Max exclaimed with Takao who overheard the conversation.

"Don't worry, I asked Brooklyn to pick him up," said Mystel joining the conversation. Max and Takao sighed in relief.

"Pick who up, Uncle Mystel?!" Makoto asked excitedly when he heard the words 'kid' and 'picking up' from the computer screen.

"I'm not THAT old!" Mystel protested,

"Don't I get a hello?" Rei asked with a smile,

"Hi Uncle Rei!" Mark and Makoto greeted and Mystel laughed,

"You _are_ older than me," Mystel pointed out.

"Anyway…you'll see. It's a surprise!" said Rei and the young boys looked excited.

"It's going to be a surprise either way…" Takao murmured.

* * *

A little boy was walking through the crowded airport wearing a red and blue backpack with cute little key chains all over it and pulling a big luggage behind him. 

"Excuse me."

The little boy turned around to see a tall red-orange-haired man.

"Are by any chance Gou Hiwatari?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes sir…" the boy replied cutely,

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn. I'll be the one escorting you home," said Brooklyn with that same smile kneeling down to Gou's height,

"I know, Mystel-San showed me a picture of you."

"Oh? You remember my face?"

"Rei-San says it's called photographic memory."

"Wow, you can actually say that? How old are you?"

"I'm six and ¾ as of now."

Brooklyn smiled,

"_Such intelligence. And his face and hair…he looks just like Kai." _

"You're so smart! So Gou, want me to show you around?" Brooklyn offered,

"Okay!" Gou replied with a happy smile.

Brooklyn picked up Gou's luggage with one hand and took Gou's hand with the other.

"You'll love it here in Japan, Gou," said Brooklyn,

"Rei-San said that too. He also said that I should go meet Takao Kinomiya-San first. Can we do that?" Gou asked and Brooklyn smiled to him,

"Of course!"

"_Gou Hiwatari…I wonder how you'll affect Kai's life…" _

* * *

Brooklyn dumped everything in his car and walked Gou around town. 

"What's your favorite food, Gou?"

"Ice cream," Gou replied as his eyes wander this new area.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was Mommy's favorite food too."

"Do you have a favorite book? You know what? Why don't you tell me your favorites?"

"Okay. My favorite book that I read so far is _Treasure Island_, well; Mommy helped me with big words that I don't understand. My favorite color is red, I love cats, and my favorite thing to do is beyblade."

Brooklyn nodded and listened with ears of a rabbit; trying to record mental notes about this little genius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here is no other than the Kinomiya Dojo," said Brooklyn as they walked up to the large dojo.

"Rei-San told me Takao Kinomiya-San is a nice man but is pretty dense," said Gou and Brooklyn nodded,

"He is. But Takao is a very great man. You can spend the night here if you want. Takao wouldn't mind at all," said Brooklyn and the two walked up to the door. Brooklyn was about to knock but they heard noise in the back, noise like clashing metal from beyblades.

"Oh, I guess they're in the back," said Brooklyn and took Gou to go around the dojo,

"Is it okay for us to walk to their backyard?" Gou asked,

"Oh yes, Takao allows that for his friends," said Brooklyn with a reassuring smile.

"Ha ha! I got you!"

"Aw man!"

"That was awesome Makoto!"

"Thanks!"

"You got lucky this time!"

"Okay! My turn!"

"Sounds like a lot of kids are here today," said Brooklyn as they turned the corner.

Over at a bey dish was Makoto, Mark, a young brown-haired girl about 5-6 and a red-headed boy about the age of three who was holding a launcher. The girl had short brown hair wearing a cute pink dress and the little boy was wearing jean overall and constantly falls down as he walks clumsily.

"No, no, Tai. You're too young," said the girl taking the launcher away from him.

"Noooo! I want to battle Makoto-Nii-Chan!"

"Its okay, Junna! He can try!" said Makoto,

"Makoto! Don't be irresponsible!" Junna scolded,

"Our dads will be upset at us for letting Tai beyblade," Mark pointed out. Junna then noticed someone else's presence. She smiled happily and ran over to Brooklyn,

"Brooklyn!" she cried happily and Brooklyn caught her in his arms and picked her up,

"Hi little Jun-Chan. How are you?" he asked and Junna replied a happy 'good' to Brooklyn.

"Hi Brooklyn-San!" The other chirped and politely bowed. Makoto then noticed Gou and the two stared for a moment.

"Whoa…" Makoto couldn't get any words from his mouth.

"What?" Mark asked,

"The boy…looks just like Uncle Kai!" Makoto pointed and Mark's eyes widened,

"H-He does!"

Gou blinked a couple of times,

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you two not to stare at people?"

Mark and Makoto blinked and turned red from embarrassment,

"S-Sorry!" Mark apologized. Makoto walked up to Gou and held out his hand,

"My mommy always says it's nice to greet people too! I'm Makoto! Makoto Kinomiya!"

Gou hesitantly reached out his hand, but he did accept it.

"I'm Gou. Gou Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari?" Mark repeated,

"Nice to meet you Gou!" said Makoto cheerfully, "Do you like to beyblade?"

Gou's faced brightened,

"Yeah! I love to beyblade!"

"Great! Let's have a match right now!"

"Okay! Oh! Is that okay, Brooklyn-San?" Gou asked and Brooklyn nodded,

"Go ahead, Gou!"

The two ran over to the dish and Brooklyn set down Junna who ran with the boys. Only Mark continued to stare at Gou.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Brooklyn asked,

"It's just…I didn't know Uncle Kai had a son," said Mark.

"Believe me when I say this, but I don't think Kai knows he has a son either…"

* * *

**I'm going to try and not make chapters so long for those that have read my previous stories. Its habit and a problem I guess. I know if a chapter is too long it may drag on or something and I might end up boring lots of people than gaining readers. **

**So yeah, here's chapter one! **

**Next: **

**Gou meets the rest of Makoto's family and spends the night with the Kinomiya family before finally meeting Kai. **

**Please R and R! Please? **


	2. Child At My Doorstep

"I cannot _believe_ you two went laser tagging without _me_!!" The big and buff DJ Daichi exclaimed.

"Sorry, we thought you'd be too busy…" said Max with a sweatdrop.

"There's no tournament! I don't do anything when there's no tourney to host!" Daichi reminded with an anime vein.

"OK, we're sorry, Daichi. Next time we'll invite you and Tai too," said Takao trying to calm Daichi down.

"Tai? He can't even fit in those glowing jackets that they make us wear," Max reminded,

"Well, we can leave him with Hiromi next time," said Takao and the other two nodded and shrugged, being okay with the idea. Daichi then noticed a certain two-toned haired boy outside.

"Uh, guys, doesn't that kid beyblading Makoto look a little too much like Kai?" Daichi pointed outside and the other two turned to see and their jaws dropped.

"IT'S GOU!"

* * *

"Wow! Gou! You have so much control!" said Makoto as he watches Gou's beyblade move with ease while his own wobbles as it moves.

"Thanks! My mother is a really great teacher…"

"You're mom beyblades?! That's so cool! Mine doesn't! Just my dad!" said Makoto with a bright smile,

"That's nice…" said Gou with a somewhat envy look.

"Your dad beyblades too right?" Makoto asked and Gou hesitated,

"I guess he does…"

"Makoto!" Makoto heard his father call him and saw him, Max, and Daichi run up to them.

"Hi Daddy!" Makoto greeted.

"Takao!" Brooklyn waved from the side and started to walk towards them,

"Oh that's right, Mystel said Brooklyn was supposed to pick up Gou and I guess he did…" said Max.

"Daddy! This is Gou! He's my new friend!" Makoto announced,

"Hm? That's great Makoto! But what did I teach you about keeping your eyes on the battle at all times?" Takao reminded lifting a brow,

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Makoto turned back around to the battle in time to see Gou's blade knocking Makoto's out of the dish.

"Aww…I lost!" Makoto pouted cutely,

"You're pretty good though, Makoto-Kun," Gou complimented,

"Really? Thanks Gou! I mean, Gou-Kun! Daddy says it's important to be polite to new people! Right Daddy?"

"That's right," said Takao and messed with Makoto's hair before kneeling down to Gou,

"So you're Gou Hiwatari?" Takao asked and Gou nodded,

"Nice to meet you Kinomiya-San," Gou politely bowed.

"Wow, so polite! Unlike a certain old friend we know…Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you too. How do you like Japan so far?" Takao asked with smile,

"It's really different than where I lived in China. But it's very interesting. And Makoto-Kun is very nice," said Gou with a plain face.

"So, are you excited? To meet your father?"

"…I guess…" Gou muttered. Takao face turned to worry. The worst thing that can happen will happen if Gou isn't interested in meeting his own father!

"Hey, why don't you stay over here tonight? There's plenty of room in the dojo," Takao offered,

"Yes! I want Gou-Kun to stay here tonight!" said Makoto jumping up and down.

"It's perfectly okay with me. Get used to Japan over night, how about it?"

Gou thought about it a bit and nodded,

"It would be an honor, Kinomiya-San!"

* * *

"Oh! You're so CUTE!" Hiromi squealed as she stared at Gou and looked as if she'll pinch his cheek any second. After everyone left and Brooklyn brought Gou's belongings over, Hiromi came home and was cuddling Gou as if he was her own son.

"Well you did say Kai was kind of cute when I first showed you a picture of him back in the day," Takao reminded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gou looks just like Kai but with a baby face! You're so adorable!" Hiromi cooed.

Gou just stood there as Hiromi ranted but he didn't seem to mind. She seemed like a loving mother.

"Mommy already likes you! Tomorrow, we can go visit Grandpa! Well actually he's my great-grandpa! And Uncle Hitoshi! And my cousin Jinsei!"

"That'd be great, Makoto-Kun…but I might have to go somewhere tomorrow…" said Gou, saddened he's going to miss out on something great.

Makoto and Gou played in Makoto's bedroom and Takao walked in with futon,

"Want to sleep in Makoto's room, Gou?" Takao asked and Makoto cheered a yes. Gou said thank you and Takao smiled.

"Alright boys, I want lights out and silence in 10 minutes," said Takao pointing at the clock.

"Okay!" said Makoto,

"That means, when you see two zeroes here okay?" Takao pointed at the digital clock to make sure Makoto understands and Makoto nods again.

"Okay, I trust you. Oh, do you want me to wake you up Makoto?" Takao asked before heading out,

"No! I'll wake up myself tomorrow morning!"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Makoto. Goodnight, Gou."

"Night Daddy!"

"Goodnight Kinomiya-San."

Takao closes the door and walked by the kitchen and picked up a photo of a woman with long hair tied into a low ponytail

"…Makoto's doing great, Mom. I hope I can be the man you've always wanted me to be…"

Hiromi stops washing dishes and dried her hands when she heard Takao. She walked out of the kitchen to see Takao staring at the photo again,

"Takao, your mother would be very proud of you right now. You've grown up a lot, and I should know!" said Hiromi with teasing in her voice. Takao lightly smiled back,

"I'm just concerned. I grew up alone, with only my grandfather to help me in everything. My father and Nii-San was never around for me. And the most depressing thing that ever happened to me was when I lost my mother…I don't know if I can be a good father if my own wasn't even that great! And now that Gou's come, I'm not sure if Kai even knows how to be a good father. He grew up thinking his father left and betrayed him. I'm worried about leaving Gou with Kai," Takao confessed. Hiromi gave him a warm smile,

"When Kai realizes how special Gou really is, he won't let anything happen to him. He lost one person already, he'll have to eventually realize that Gou's the only thing left now."

* * *

"So then, I fell into the pond! Everyone laughed but I thought it was funny too so I laughed!" said Makoto under the covers as he whispers stories to his new friend.

"What happened then? Did your parents get mad?" Gou asked sleeping in the futon put next to the bed,

"Well, my mom was. But Daddy laughed too!"

"…Does your dad love you?" Gou asked turning to the side to face Makoto better,

"Daddy loves me lots! He says so himself all the time!" said Makoto with a bright smile.

"Really? What does he do to prove it?"

"Hmm…Daddy will kiss my owies away! He uses magic to get rid of the pain too!"

"_He still believes in that?" _Gou thought with a sweatdrop before Makoto continues,

"He taught me how to beyblade and will give me his special cap when I'm ready to be a real beyblader! He also eats my broccoli when Mommy's not looking!"

"Oh really? That's interesting, Makoto-Kun."

"What about you, Gou-Kun?"

"What about me?" Gou asked with a bit of confusion.

"What about your Daddy and Mommy?"

"…My mommy is the best. She loves me lots too. She would take care of me and look after me. She trusts me with all her heart but she's very protective. She taught me how to beyblade. Actually, she taught me everything," Gou explained,

"Does she get rid of owies too?"

"Yeah…yeah she does. She does it with magic too," Gou added the last part.

"Amazing! What about your daddy?"

"…My daddy works all day…"

"Oh…I see, but at least you have your mommy right? And now you have me!" Makoto beamed,

"You're right, thank you, Makoto-Kun," and with that Gou returned a light smile.

"_I envy you so much, Makoto-Kun…you have such a nice family. A family that I wish I could grow up with. Okasan, I met a new friend today. I feel very lucky. So Otosan…what will you do when I arrive at your doorstep?"

* * *

_

The next morning, Gou was enjoying his breakfast made by Hiromi. It's been a while since he's tasted something made by a mother. Rei was always the one that cooked for him when he stayed with him and before Rei when he stayed with Mystel; Mystel was the one that did the cooking as well.

"Excuse me, where is Makoto-Kun?" Gou asked,

"Oh? He's doing kendo with his father. They practice every morning. You can go see," said Hiromi and Gou nodded and excused himself,

"Thank you."

He ran along the dojo until he found the room he was looking for and slid the door open.

"Hi Gou-Kun!" Makoto greeted in his robe but he was knocked over the very next moment. Takao flinched,

"I'm sorry!" He helped Makoto up, "Are you okay?" Takao asked,

"Ow…it hurts…" Makoto rubbed his head where it was lightly hit.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt…" Gou apologized walked up to Makoto,

"It's not your fault, Gou. Makoto should've known to focus and not get distracted," said Takao and rubs Makoto's head. Makoto was little teary, it still hurt for him.

"Daddy…"

Takao continued to massage his son's head and then lightly kissed his head,

"It'll stop hurting soon, its okay."

Makoto nodded and hugged Takao. Takao turned to Gou,

"You ready to go?"

Gou blinked and Takao's question brought him back to reality.

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

Kai sighed when he heard the doorbell as he lazily got up from his chair and put down the book he was reading and heads for the door. He looked outside and saw Takao and Kai groaned. He opens his door and sighs,

"…What Kinomiya?" Kai asked as Takao stares at him,

"Well that's a nice way to greet someone! Anyway…I assume you haven't talked with Rei yet so…" Takao's eyes drifted down and Kai looked down to see his mini-me. Kai's eyes blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't looking in the mirror.

Gou stared back,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Kai shook his head slightly; did that _kid_ just give him a sarcastic remark?

"Now, now, Gou, that's not the best way to greet someone…such as Kai," said Takao choosing his words carefully.

"…Why did you bring me…a 5-year-old boy again?" Kai asked giving Takao look.

"He's 6, almost 7," Takao corrected,

"I don't care!"

"Well you should!" Gou snapped, but snapped cutely. Kai turned to Gou and was not afraid to glare,

"_Why_?"

"…Because I'm your son," said Gou and continues the staring, or glaring, contest.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Okasan: the polite way to say 'mother'**

**-Otosan: the polite way to say 'father'**

**-Nii-San: the polite way to say 'big brother,' short for Onii-San**

**-I don't support the Takao/Hiromi (Hilary) couple but I'm using it for the sake of Makoto having a mother and I don't really mind them together. I'm actually not for or against it. I just don't mind it, and I think the couple is possible but they're not the best fitting for each other. I think both can find someone better suited for them. But of all the girls, I think Takao can be with Hiromi the best but I strongly believe there can be someone better for him. Of all the guys, Takao is one of the 3 guys I can see Hiromi with. No, Kai is NOT one of the other 2 guys. I HATE the Kai/Hil couple just to make that clear, okay? **


	3. Like Father Like Son?

Gou sat at the kitchen table and plays with the toys he brought with him as he swings his legs back and forth. Takao sat next to Gou as Kai sat across from them.

"Okay, run this by me again?"

"This is Gou. Who is your son," Takao repeated a bit slowly.

"Who the hell names their kid 'Gou'?" Kai asked and Gou glares at him.

"Kai, don't say those kinds of words in front of a 6 year-old!!!" Takao hissed.

"Mommy said she named me 'Gou' because of you, _Dad,_" said Gou as he plays with his two mini-stuffed animals.

"Speaking of the mother, who the hell is she?" Kai asked and Takao glared at him again for saying the h-word.

"Mommy says that people who use bad words are people that have no consideration for other peoples' feelings because bad words were made to hurt people," said Gou and Kai just rolled his eyes and ignored him and put his attention on Takao.

"Well, I'm sure that you know when a man and a woman love each other, they do some _thing _to show their love-"

"I know what sex is Takao," Kai interrupted,

"You should, you did it with Mommy," said Gou and the two adults just stared at him for even knowing the meaning of 'sex.'

"Oh, sorry, I guess Rei-San was right about me spending too much time with Tao-Sensei," said Gou and continued with his playing. The two slowly went back to their conversation,

"Kai, it's not like you did it with any other woman...right?" Takao asked,

"I only did it once with-hold on! Hey kid, how old are you?" Kai asked and Takao groaned that Kai actually can't remember after hearing his age more than once.

"6 and ¾ as of now," Gou replied and Kai looked like he wanted to hit his head on something.

"The years match up doesn't it?" Takao asked crossing his arms, "It was just about that long ago when she left…"

"Shut up…"

"Shut doesn't go up," said Gou,

"Shut up, Brat!"

"Make me, Jerk!" and with that Gou stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-" Kai stood up but Takao quickly stood up too and held onto Kai,

"Kai, he's just a kid. Don't get frustrated over him. Calm down!"

Kai took in a breath and sat down.

"Okay, fine, there's a good chance that he really is my son. But why the heck is he here?"

"I brought his luggage for a reason, Kai," Takao motioned to the luggage by wall.

"Um, NO! He's not saying here!" Kai protested,

"He's legally bounded to you, Kai. No one else has the right to keep them in their household. I honestly would let Gou stay with me if I could," said Takao and Kai lightly slapped himself.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh I'm serious!"

"…Okay, fine, so he's here to stay for how long?" Kai asked and was hoping he's not going to get any more bad news.

"Well…that's to say if you can even handle having him here," said Takao,

"Please, I can handle a 6-year-old. All I got to do to keep him up in his room…after I get him a room…" Kai muttered already looks stressed and he's only had Gou for less than a half hour!

* * *

"Wow!" Gou drops his backpack on the floor and explored the almost bared, but fairly large, room that is now his. 

"Is this okay, Gou?" Takao asked as Gou climbs onto his new bed,

"It's so soft!"

"I guess that's a yes. Congratulations Kai, you got a son staying with you in less than day!" said Takao putting a hand on Kai's shoulder but Kai only looks more annoyed that before. Gou started to jump on the bed,

"Hey! Stop that! Get down!" Kai shouted and Gou bounced off the bed on his last jump and landed on the ground with a big thud,

"Okay!"

"Ugh…" Kai puts a hand against his face. Maybe this won't be as easy as he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can call me anytime, Gou. If Kai's anger gets the best of him, don't be afraid to call the police either," said Takao and Kai glared at him once more.

"I will Kinomiya-San. Thank you for all you've done for me," said Gou and Takao patted his head,

"I'm sure you of all people can handle Kai. Take care, but do call. You can come over anytime to play with Makoto and his friends!" said Takao and finally leaves.

"Well that took 20 minutes…" Kai muttered and shuts the door.

"Okay, kid, we have-hey!"

Gou was already gone and was at the T.V. remote. Kai walked over and snatched the remote from him,

"Hey!" Gou pouted when the remote was taken from him with force.

"Don't 'hey' me. I was talking to you!"

"And since this is my new home, I need to get used to it!" Gou argued

"Oh no, I never said this was your home. Think of this place like an orphanage. You'll be gone soon! Now listen! We have a few rules to follow here: 1. I'm in charge, ALL the time. 2. You do as I say. 3. You'll treat me with respect 4. Stay out of every room here except your own and especially stay out of mine!"

"Why, because you have porno magazines in there that you don't want me to see?" Gou asked and Kai stared, completely baffled, wondering what the heck Rei's teacher has been teaching this kid and how the heck his teacher is even still alive! Scratch that, how is Takao's grandfather still thinking he's young?

"When you say every room, does that include the bathroom?" Gou asked and Kai sighed again,

"No, it doesn't," he answered.

"What about the living and family room?"

"You're_ standing_ in the living room!"

"The kitchen?"

"That's not even considered a room!"

"Guest room?"

"You're room _is _one of the guest rooms! Stop asking me these stupid questions!"

Gou spent the rest of the day decorating his new room. He put up a couple of poster and unpacked everything and puts them in the drawers already in the room and his new closet. He then found places, mostly the closet, to put his few amount of toys in. He puts his backpack on the desk and then pulled out the sketchbook and then some pieces of paper and a pen.

_Dear Okasan,_

_I finally moved in with Otosan. You're right, we do look alike. You're also right about him being a big jerk in the beginning. I'm not sure if I'll last long enough to see the good side of him you always talk about. For your sake, I'll endure everything I can. I made a new friend, Makoto Kinomiya. You're right about Takao Kinomiya-San too. He really is a great man. But Okasan, I envy Makoto-Kun so much. He has such a loving family. I think I would rather stay in China with Rei-San and the others than be here with my so-called Otosan…"

* * *

_

Kai fell on the couch; he became a father in less than a day and he's already starting to feel a bit stressed about having a kid around.

Gou followed Kai around the whole time and when Kai read or watch T.V., Gou plays with his toys. It turned 8 p.m. and Kai orders Gou to go to bed.

"Rei-San let's my stay up until 9 if I can and I can," said Gou,

"Well I'm not him!"

"8:30?"

"NOW!"

"Why?"

"I thought one of the rules was that you do what I say," Kai reminded and crossed his arms,

"I never said I agreed to those rules," Gou pointed out.

"Just. Go. To. BED!"

"Then read me a bedtime story!"

"What?! You still need a bedtime story read to you?!"

"Of course. Mommy said she would stop when I turn 7 but I'm not seven yet so I want me bedtime story!"

"Fine…" Kai groaned, giving up in the fight.

Gou changed into a white T-shirt and short pants for his pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Okay, what do you want me to read to you?" Kai asked looking around the room that Gou redecorated. Gou crawled over to the edge of his bed and reached for a book on his desk,

"Rei-San always reads me a chapter a night," Gou explained and handed Kai his book.

"…_The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_?" Kai read the title and then stared at Gou who got under the covers,

"Mommy never finished it with me. We only finished the Japanese translated version of _Treasure Island_because I had to learn how to read first to understand what the book was saying," Gou explained.

"…What grade are you in again?" Kai asked and opened the book to the marked page, "How in the world can you understand these words and how they talk?" Kai asked looking at some old English. Then he just realized that the book was in English.

"Don't you have a Japanese or Russian book I can read to you?" Kai asked closing the book,

"I don't understand Russian…" said Gou with a sweatdrop, "I only understand Japanese, Chinese, and English."

"You're 6; you seriously want me to believe you know 3 languages already?"

"Okay fine; 2 languages. I'm _learning_ English! You can look for a Japanese book in my pile," Gou pointed and Gou walked over to the desk and looked through his large pile of books on his desk. Kai admits, he's pretty impressed that Gou likes to read as much as he does.

"How about this? _The Tale of Genji. _It's a real classic," said Kai and Gou nodded and a smile spreads across his face. Kai sat on the bed and opened the book,

"Okay, how about I read for…15 minutes?" Kai suggested and Gou shook his head.

"20."

"Fine…" Kai sighed and began to read.

* * *

Kai stayed up late to read for himself after his 20 minutes were up with Gou. He was pretty tempted to continue reading but he knew that Gou needed sleep. Kai looked up from his book when he heard something. He looked at the stairs and saw Gou dragging his old cat-doll down the stairs with him and walked up to Kai. 

"Gou? What are you doing up? It's…11!"

"I'm sorry…I had a nightmare…"

"Oh…um…" Kai wasn't sure what he's supposed to do.

"Well…why don't you get a drink of water or milk and then go back to bed?" Kai suggested and Gou gave Kai a cute glare,

"Rei-San always brings me to back to my bed and sings me a Chinese lullaby until I fall asleep!"

Kai grew an anime vein,

"First off: I don't even speak Chinese. Second: I don't sing. And finally, I'm not and can't sing in Chinese!"

"Why can't you be more like Rei-San?" Gou pouted and goes back up the stairs himself and brought his cat up to his chest and started to run up the stairs.

"That's because I'm _not _him!" Kai argued and groans to himself. This was much harder than he thought. What the heck is he supposed to do when a kid has a nightmare?!

Gou ran to his room and shuts the door behind him, and started to cry into his stuffed cat as he clumsily walks towards his bed and climbed back on and crawled under the covers.

Kai looked towards the stairs again. He was a bit concerned about leaving this situation alone but it's not like he can call anyone now for advice, it's late. At the same time, Kai wasn't too worried, if Gou' really his son, he can handle a silly nightmare. Kai decided to go with his tough-love part of thinking and stayed where he was trying to finish up his chapter for the night.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-When I first read that Kai's son was named Gou I was just thinking "Who the heck names their kid 'Gou'?" Then I found out and I'm pretty sure it's right since it sounds like Kai that Gou means 'strength' so, yeah…**

**-I love the phrase "Shut doesn't go up" I think it's funny!**

**-I looked up some Japanese novels and I looked over "The Tale of Genji" which was a real classic but is really old so people had to even translate the story to modern Japanese. **

**-I may have taken Gou's love for books a little too far and made him smarter than he was supposed to be…yeah, I'll try and cut back on the intelligence level even though he's supposed to be a genius of some sort; but not a prodigy so yeah, I just keep forgetting how old he really is. **

**Review please!**


	4. A Mother

**Well, I was supposed to do my Valentine's Day special story but…I felt sorry for you guys waiting on my stories because I had such nice reviews. And I had this chapter ready, planning to put it up after I finish my Valentine's Day special one-shot and also 2 of my stories that I'm trying to finish up but again, I felt sorry for you guys and it's Valentine's Day! So now you know that reviews equal faster updates (usually). Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

**

The morning after that night, Gou walked tiredly down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Is that take-out?" Gou asked when he saw Kai eating something from a paper bag.

"Yes," Kai replied and Gou shook his head in disappointment.

"Can't you cook?" Gou asked,

"Can you?"

"Yes," Gou replied with a sweatdrop.

"You're joking!"

"Well I'm not very good at it nor am I even allowed to cook but at least I know how to make toast!"

"Toast doesn't fill me up," said Kai and took a bite out of his Japanese breakfast. Gou shook his head again and helped himself to the bread and the toaster.

"You don't want yours?" Kai asked holding up the bag.

"No thanks. You can have it. It's unhealthy to eat those things every morning. And I think it wastes money if you already have food in your home," Gou replied and went to the fridge to see if Kai had any butter or anything else he can put on his toast.

"Hmm…" Gou picked up the jelly,

"Sorry, no peanut butter," said Kai as he watches Gou get used to their fridge.

"It's okay," said Gou and took the strawberry jelly and the butter with him and puts them on the counter just in time for the toast as they popped up.

Kai stared in near disgust.

"You're putting butter with jelly on your toast?!"

"It's good. If you had sprinkles, I would've put that on too," said Gou as he helps himself with the spreading knife.

"And you said this was unhealthy?" Kai pointed at his breakfast. Then something hit Kai; he had to work today and it's not really a good idea to leave a kid home alone.

* * *

"Can I just leave him here for a week?" Kai asked and Takao shook his head. He dropped Gou off at the dojo after breakfast but he wanted to at least try and get rid of him. 

"He's your responsibility not ours. We'll watch him when you work but as soon as work is over, you better come pick him up!"

"Mommy will take us to the park today!" said Makoto excitedly who was still in his robe that he wears for kendo.

"Can I come?" Gou asked,

"Of course! We can meet Mark and Junna there too!"

"I would like that," said Gou with a smile.

"So you're really Uncle Kai's son?" Makoto asked and Gou raised a brow.

"Uncle Kai? Well, yeah, I suppose I am," Gou replied.

"We call my Daddy's friends' 'Uncles' because to my daddy, they're like his brothers! Uncle Max and Uncle Rei are the nicest but Uncle Kai is the coolest! You're really lucky, Gou-Kun! I wish my daddy could be a little bit more like Uncle Kai," said Makoto and looked over to see Kai and Takao still talking.

"Makoto-Kun, when you have a nightmare, what do you do?" Gou asked, who was still a bit shaken from last night.

"A nightmare? I go to my Mommy and Daddy's room and then climb into bed with them. They make me feel safer and I feel happy," Makoto replied with a big smile, "What do your parents too?" Makoto asked with curiosity and Gou thought about it.

"I do the same thing. But I don't want to trouble my mommy so sometimes I just try to go back to sleep. But in the end, I'm always too scared to sleep so I go to her anyways. I wake her up, tell her I had a nightmare, and then she would bring me onto her bed with her and whisper soothing words. Then she'll tell me a funny story and hum to me. By then, I would fall back asleep and have a good dream," Gou told Makoto who was really fascinated by it,

"She sounds really nice!"

"She is…then when I living with Mystel-San and then moved in with Rei-San, they also helped me when I have nightmares. They do it differently from each other and my mommy, but they did things their way and in the end, I still had a happy dream!"

"That's cool, you lived with Uncle Rei?"

As the kids started to talk some more to each other, Kai finally left for work and Takao closed his door.

"Takao!" Hiromi called and walked into the room with a phone,

"It's Hitoshi," she said and handed Takao the phone.

"Nii-San?" Takao greeted on the phone and it caught Makoto's attention.

"It's Uncle Hitoshi-San!" Makoto exclaimed excitedly.

"Who's that?" Gou asked,

"He's my real uncle! You know, Hitoshi Kinomiya? The one in charge of the BBA now?"

"What? THAT Hitoshi?!"

"Yup! He works hard so it's hard him to visit or for us to visit him and my cousin, Jinsei-Nii-Chan," Makoto explained.

"Sure, of course. Just tell him where to meet us. Okay, bye Nii-San!" with that, Takao hung up and puts the phone back where it belongs.

"Makoto, your mom will take you to the park, both you and Gou. I have to go meet with my brother but Jinsei will meet you guys at the park-"

"Yay!" Makoto sheered and Takao continued,

"I think Uncle Max will be there too and he might bring Mark and Junna with him," said Takao and Makoto was even happier if that's even possible.

**Park:**

Over by a tree was a tall spiky blue-haired boy with a long down ponytail listening to his music. He wore a white shirt with a bright red vest and long blue jeans.

"Jinsei-Nii-Chan!" Makoto shouted and jumped onto the boy,

"Makoto! Warn me will you?! You almost gave me a heard attack!"

"Hahaha! But I missed you!" Makoto pouted cutely on purpose. Jinsei sighed and puts his hand on Makoto's head,

"Yeah, I missed you too, squirt," said Jinsei and then gave him a noogie,

"Aah! Jinsei-Nii-Chan! Stop it!" Makoto cried as Jinsei has his fun.

They group already met up with Max along with Mark and Junna who they brought along. When they spotted Jinsei, Makoto made a break for him.

"Why does Makoto call him his big brother?" Gou asked Mark. They were all sitting at a picnic table. As Hiromi and Max talked, the kids talked as they waited on Makoto before they play.

"Makoto sees Jinsei-San as an older brother. Makoto is an only child and he has no pets so he's often alone at home. So when Jinsei-San goes to see him, he has someone to play with," Mark explained,

"Do you have any siblings or pets?" Gou asked and Mark nodded,

"I have little sister coming soon! And we have a dog named Gabriel! But we didn't bring him to the park today…" said Mark and Gou nodded,

"What about you, Junna-Chan?" Gou asked looking over at Junna who seems to be the shyest person of all of them around strangers since she was the only one that has not confronted Gou in a conversation yet.

"Um…well…no. I'm actually like Makoto before I met him…and Mark…" Junna said just above a whisper. Gou almost found it puzzling. When he first arrived, she didn't seem like the shy type of person. Then again, when she ran to Brooklyn, she probably didn't notice him since her entire attention was on Brooklyn at that moment.

"Jinsei-Nii-San! Push me on the swings!" Makoto waved by the swing set.

"Ok! I'm coming, squirt!" said Jinsei running over and then picked up Makoto to put him on the swings.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on tight, don't want you fall off!" Jinsei half-teased and started to push Makoto.

"Want me to do the same, Mark?" Max asked as Mark climbed onto one of the swings.

"Its okay, Dad, I can do it myself. I'm big enough," said Mark as he struggles to sit on it right and started to swing his legs a little awkwardly. Max shook his head,

"Here, let me help you on at least," said Max and picks up Mark slightly to set him on the swings right,

"Okay, thanks Dad. I can do this myself, don't worry!" said Mark and started to swing his legs. Junna jumped but landed on the swings on her stomach so she got off and held onto her skirt. She went over to Max and pulled on his pants,

"Mr. Mizuhara…? Can you help me?" Junna asked shyly and Max smiled,

"Of course, come on!" Max picked her up and sets her on the swings,

"Want me to push you? Mark thinks he's a big boy now," said Max and looks over at Mark who was struggling to swing higher.

"Yes, please!" Junna replied with a smile and Max started to push her on the swings.

Gou stared at the unusual contraption and watches his new friends play on them. He turned his head to the side and continued to stare.

"Don't you want to swing too, Gou?" Hiromi asked who was at a bench reading a book she brought with her.

"Um…I'm not sure…" Gou watches as Jinsei sends Makoto very high up.

"Jinsei!" Hiromi shouted, "Don't make him go flying! That's dangerous!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Jinsei shouted back as he uses less force,

"Aww…but that fun…" Makoto pouted.

"That looks…kind of scary," said Gou as he thinks about what could happen if we combine gravity and calculate it with the height and the moment of flying off the swings to find out how much it can hurt if you fall.

"Gou, have you not played on swings before?" Hiromi asked and Gou hesitated before shaking his head and then turning to Hiromi,

"When I was with Mommy, we beyblade for fun. And with Rei-San, we played in the mountains. I've only heard but I've never seen these…things before," Gou admitted looking at the swing set, the slide, the see-saw, merry-go-round, a low bar next to a high bar, and the monkey bars.

Hiromi thought about it,

"_Well, you don't normally put playgrounds on a mountain so it's understandable that Gou's never seen one before…"_

"It's fun, Gou. Don't worry! Jinsei, like Takao, has pushed Makoto pretty high before but he's never fallen off before…I think," said Hiromi and was trying to remember if she ever yelled at Takao or Jinsei before about that.

"Well…they look like they're having fun," said Gou as he looks at the smiling faces of Makoto and the others. Even Jinsei and Max are having a good time. Gou then noticed that Max is helping both Junna and Mark on the swings; Mark must've not been able to get very high on his own.

"Gou-Kun! Come play with us!" Makoto shouted,

"Come on Gou-Kun! You're missing the fun!" Mark encouraged also. Gou still looked a bit nervous and didn't move or reply.

"Come on, Gou, I'll help you," said Hiromi taking Gou's hand and leading him towards the swing set.

Gou relaxed upon feeling Hiromi's touch.

"_Okasan…this feeling is a lot like when I'm with Okasan…" _Gou thought as his mind started to wonder and doesn't notice that Hiromi is helping him onto the swings. Gou snapped out of his thoughts when he actually felt himself moving and he gripped hard chains that the swings are suspended to.

"Not so much please!" Gou quickly said and shuts his eyes.

"I'm not going to do it like Jinsei does over there," Hiromi motioned to Jinsei and Makoto, "I'll take it slow okay?"

Gou looked over at Makoto and Jinsei who were having their own fun at their own pace. Gou nodded to Hiromi's question and started to gently push Gou's back and Gou has never felt so light as he swings back and forth.

"_This feels…so nice…I wish it was you that was playing with me, Okasan…But this is nice too; at least I know that I can always find motherly touch here…"

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**-I actually used to eat buttered toast with sprinkles in it when I was really little. I know it sounds gross but it really wasn't that bad or I wouldn't have kept eating it for lunch everyday at school. And Butter with jelly isn't too bad either(I actually made that myself because PB&J just seems too…uncreative). I actually that Butter and Jelly were good tougher! Hmm, maybe I should try the sprinkles again. I haven't eaten that in so long.**

**-Nii-San. Polite way for 'big brother' obviously referring to Hitoshi. **

**-Hitoshi is Hiro. **

**-Well Mr. Dickenson(can't recall how to spell his Japanese name…) has to step down sometime and I think Hitoshi would be the perfect candidate for taking his place. **

**Please R and R!**


	5. Alone and Empty

**I forgot I had a chapter ready for this story because I was concentrated on other things. So before I start my homework, I decided to update this story. Here you go!**

* * *

"Can I have it? Can I? Can I?" Gou asked repeatedly as he follows Kai down the street through town and points at most of the things he sees in the windows.

"No!" was the answer every time.

"Where are we going?" Gou asked,

"Somewhere. I would leave you at home, but then I could get arrested for that or you could end up setting my home on fire. We're going straight home after I pick up something," Kai answered,

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"I'm bored."

"Shut up!"

"You shouldn't talk to your son that way," said Gou glaring at Kai but Kai only glared back.

"Ugh, stop asking me questions! Just stay quiet for…10 minutes!"

"Can I have a new toy when we go home?"

"No!"

"Then I'll keep talking!"

"I'll get you ice cream!"

"Deal!"

* * *

Yuri Ivanov stared down at a chibi-Kai and his brow twitched,

"Kai, who's this?" the red-head asked and continues to stare at a baby-Kai who stared back and hasn't blinked yet.

"Don't ask…" Kai muttered and sat at his desk.

"_So this is wear Otosan works…" _Gou thought looking around his father's office after taking his eyes off the 'red-head with a weird hairstyle' as Gou described him.

"What are you here for Kai? You're not due back until the week starts," said Yuri turning to Kai,

"I need to pick up a folder I left and while I'm at it, I wanted to stay here a bit after dropping Gou off somewhere but no one was able to take him so I had to bring him with me…" Kai explained and his eyes drifted to Gou. Kai's eyes widened and he quickly got up from his chair when he saw that Gou made stairs out of his filing drawers and started climbing it.

"What are you doing?!" Kai shouted and grabbed Gou forcing him on the ground,

"…" Gou just shrugged. Kai groaned and closed all the drawers.

"Never, _ever_, do that again!"

Gou nodded and Kai let's out a sigh.

"Wow, he sounds like a handful. So Kai, when did you end up with a mini figure of yourself" Yuri asked, half-teasing.

"Shut up…"

"I was just asking. I'm only here in Japan for a bit remember? I want to enjoy my time here as much as I can. So kid, what's your name?" Yuri asked looking at Gou. Gou just stared back.

Kai looks between the two and sighs. He reaches into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Hey, here's your ice cream money, you can talk now," said Kai and Gou reaches over his for money.

"Thanks, _Dad_. My name is Gou, Gou Hiwatari. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Gou bowing before Yuri. Yuri got a look of surprise,

"Wow, and at first I thought he was just like you but now I think he's nothing like you!"

"Shut up, Ivanov…"

"And did I hear him call you 'dad' a second ago?" Yuri asked raising a brow,

"Shut up, Ivanov! And Gou! What did I tell you about calling me your 'father' in public!?"

"Oh yeah, whoops. Sorry…sir…"

"Well, well, Kai, you never told me about getting a son," said Yuri and patted Gou's head, "He's a very cute little one."

"Ivanov…just shut up. The kid stresses me enough already! And believe me when I say that getting a son in less than a day isn't exactly the most pleasant thing that's happened to me!"

"So…he just came to you? Who's the mother? Your so-called lover a few years ago?"

"With all due respect, sir, but Mommy was not a 'so-called lover' as you say. That would be him," said Gou pointing at Kai.

"Hm, I like him. He sounds like you but yet, isn't you," said Yuri and pats Gou's head again.

"Does it matter?" Kai asked already annoyed with both Yuri and Gou in the same room.

"Yeah…you know, my little girl is about your age," said Yuri to Gou. Kai just groaned,

"You aren't seriously going to trying and hook up 2 little kids are you?"

"Of course not! Well, maybe. You think your old lover would mind if we arrange a marriage?"

"Yes, my mother would mind," Gou answered for Kai and added, "And so would I."

"I never thought I would ever say this Kai, but…because he looks just like you: You must've been just as cute as he is when you were little!"

"Shut up, Ivanov!"

"I thought you'd know by now that shut doesn't go up."

"Gou! Just be quiet!"

"That's creative 'Shut doesn't go up'…" Yuri repeated noting that phrase, "Hey Kai, I can baby-sit him for you if you want sometime. Actually, would you like to go to Russia sometime?" Yuri asked Gou. Gou stared and then walked over to Kai and then pointed at Yuri,

"Oto-Chan, your employee with the red hair and weird hairstyle is attempting to kidnap me and take me back to Russia!"

Yuri and Kai grew a sweatdrop,

"Don't call me _Oto-Chan _and don't _ever _say anything that stupid again for the rest of your life!"

* * *

Gou walked home with Kai with a strawberry ice cream in his hand.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Gou asked,

"We're staying home," Kai replied tiredly.

"Aww…but Rei-San always takes me out for exercise! We do martial arts together every morning! Oh no…I haven't done any practicing at all! Rei-San isn't going to be too happy to know that…And aren't there any mountains to hike here? What about a nice walk after dinner? And will there be a festival coming up?"

Kai groaned as he plugged one of his ears; he hasn't been this annoyed since back in the day when the team first got together. Takao annoyed the heck out of him every single day that time...actually, they all did but Rei who was the only one as mature as him not to mention the only one who had common sense (according Kai).

--

"Can I watch T.V.?"

"No!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Go do something on your own!"

"Can I teach myself how to cook?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Teach me how to beyblade like you."

"…Maybe later…"

"Are you always this lazy?"

"I'm not lazy!"

The two argued back and forth for most of their time at home. Gou followed Kai everywhere. He sat when Kai sat, read when Kai read, ate when Kai ate, glares when Kai glares. Of course Kai forbids Gou to follow him into his bedroom as well as the bathroom. But Gou just waits outside for Kai, whether the bedroom or the bathroom, until Kai comes out and continues his activities. Whenever Kai does work, Gou plays by himself while sitting on the floor near Kai. Gou even watches whatever Kai was watching on T.V. except for the times when Kai said it was too impropriate for children and so sends Gou to his room. While doing all those things, that's when Gou talks the most-asking questions constantly.

"Why did that man just shoot the other man?" Gou asked pointed at the television and Kai jumped.

"Gou! I told you to go to your room!" Kai pointed upstairs.

"But I'm bored…"

Kai picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"What do you do when you get bored with Rei?"

Gou continued to stare at the T.V. seeing blood squirting out of a woman's body which happened to be the scene that Kai paused at. Gou blinked a couple times before turning to Kai,

"This is really sad…you're a grown man watching these gory films you rent out and then sit here by yourself watching them every weekend…" said Gou shaking his head in disappointment. Kai gave him a look and placed his hand on Gou's head to hold it still and to get his son to look at him.

"That's none of your business…" Kai growled in annoyance, "Now just answer my question or go back to your room!"

"I never get bored back in China. I always have something to do, usually with someone," Gou replied and Kai releases Gou's head.

"Who do you play with usually?"

"Rei-San or Mystel-San, whoever I stayed with at the time…Well I played with Mystel-San's son, Minkah, more when I was with him but I had no one to play with when I stayed with Rei-San," Gou explained,

"Doesn't he have a daughter?" Kai asked raising a brow,

"Yeah but she's scary because of her temper…"

"You're afraid of a girl?" Kai asked giving Gou a look.

"No, she's just not my taste in friends," said Gou with a shrug.

"…Right. Okay, you know what, Gou: Why don't you go to the Kinomiya residence when I go to work starting next week? That way you'll have a boy your age to play with," Kai suggested bending down to Gou.

"That would be…nice?" Gou tried to pick the right words.

"Good."

Gou watches Kai stand up and reach for the phone.

"But…as your long-lost son, don't you think we should be spending more time together?" Gou asked innocently. Kai looked down at Gou and met Gou's innocent and cute face.

"_Did I seriously look like that when I was his age?" _

"I have work, Gou. I can't spend that much time with you."

"What about after work?"

"That's when I want to relieve my stress."

Gou pouted and gave up walking back upstairs to his room as Kai made some arrangements with the Kinomiya family.

A few hours later, Gou came back down again and pulled on Kai's clothes to get his attention since Kai turned the volume up so loud he didn't even hear Gou come down stairs. Kai flinched a bit at the unexpected touch and then once again, paused the movie.

"What now, Gou?" he asked, groaning.

"Can I go to your bathroom?"

"…Why? There's one right there," said Kai pointing upstairs,

"I wanna see your room!"

"Fine, do whatever you want. I want a bit more relaxation before I start work again…just don't touch ANYTHING! Got it?"

Gou nodded quickly and ran upstairs. Kai rubbed his forehead and lied down on the coach and reached for the remote.

"I told you that you were lazy," said Gou from upstairs.

"GOU!"

"I know: 'I'm not lazy' and I'm going away right now," Gou said while imitating Kai's often-said statement about not being lazy. Gou went into Kai's room and instead of exploring the room, he went straight into the bathroom.

* * *

"Gou! Let's go! I have work!" Kai shouted upstairs, waiting for his son.

"I'm coming!" Gou shouted coming out of his room and closing it behind him and then ran downstairs with his backpack. Kai was about to head out when he noticed Gou's face.

"_What _are you wearing?"

Gou blinked,

"What? You said I was allowed into your bathroom and I looked around for this," said Gou pulling out some blue paint. Kai snatch it out of Gou's hands,

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!!"

"You said not to touch anything in your _room_, but I took this from your _bathroom_. Why do you even care? You don't wear it anymore. I think this looks nice on me, it took a while to make it perfect though," said Gou pointing at the triangles on his face, one on each side. Kai lightly slapped himself, wondering where he even adapted that look in the first place.

"Mommy likes it so she talked about it a lot," Gou explained before Kai even asked how Gou even know what he wore on his face back then.

"Ugh, forget it. Here, put this back when you come back today," said Kai giving the blue paint back to Gou and then told him to hurry up and get in the car.

Gou hesitated but followed.

"_Come on, Gou, I'll take you up to the waterfall," said Rei and offered Gou his hand, "It's a great view!"_

"_Okay!" _

_Rei took Gou's hand and the two started walking. _

Gou sighed on the way to the Kinomiya dojo. Kai never took his hand once.

* * *

"I owe you, Kinomiya…"

Takao's ears grew a bit,

"Say that again?"

"Shut up! Listen, I'm still not adapted to this sudden life change!" Kai argued with an anime vein.

"Just teasing, Kai. We'll watch over him,; just make sure you actually come back for him…" Takao lightly glared.

"Come on! Let's go beyblade!" Makoto exclaimed grabbing Gou's wrist and pulling him along before he could even say bye to Kai. Well, Kai saying bye to him was as rare as the day when Kai says goodnight or good morning to him.

--

"I'm king of the world!!" Makoto shouted as he stood on top of a stump. Gou jumped on it as well,

"Well I'm king of the galaxy!"

"Oh yeah? I'm king of the universe!!"

Takao and Hiromi sat outside watching them play. Hiromi was reading a magazine as she hums to herself while Takao watches over the two kids running around.

"_Hm, I always wondered what it would be like if Kai and I met when we were younger. Maybe if we did, we wouldn't have had fought so much…" _Takao thought to himself and sweatdropped.

"Na na! I'm faster than you Gou-Kun!" Makoto teased as he ran ahead of Gou with right at his tail

"Oh I'll catch you! I've trained in the mountains! I have much stronger leg muscles than yo-OOF!" Gou tripped over a stone and fell flat on his face instead. Makoto gasped and stopped running forward and instead ran back to where Gou was.

"Are you okay, Gou-Kun?" Makoto asked with concern helping Gou sit up.

"Ow…" Gou felt his head with his hands trying to ease the pain. Takao got up from and headed for Gou. Hiromi looked up from her magazine and when she saw Gou holding his forehead in pain, she puts down her magazine and followed after Takao.

"Ow…" Gou winced again from his own touch. Makoto looked around to see what Gou could've hit. He noticed they were next to the tree stump and the closest thing to Gou's head before he sat up was the thick tree root.

Takao bent down and gently held Gou's wrists,

"Calm down, Gou. Let me see it," Takao whispered but Gou shook his head keeping his hands where they were on his face.

"Daddy can get rid of owies, Gou-Kun!" said Makoto but Gou didn't want anyone else to touch his soon-to-be-bruised forehead nor did he want anyone to see his tears of pain running from his eyes. Hiromi shooed Takao from Gou and got in front of Gou herself.

"Gou? Sweetie, let me see it," Hiromi soothed but Gou shook his head again.

"Come now, honey, it's alright…" Hiromi gently rubbed against Gou's smooth hand and he looked at her through an opening between his hands. He lightly sniffed and used one hand to wipe away the tears. Hiromi took this chance and took Gou's other hand away from his face and she gently touches his forehead. Gou flinched and moved his head.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"A…little…" Gou whimpered and sniffed again.

"Aww, it's alright. We'll put some ice on it, okay?"

Gou nodded,

"Okay…"

"That's a good boy!"

Hiromi leaned in and gently kissed Gou's forehead. Gou's mind went blank for that moment.

"_Let Mommy kiss it better, Gou darling!"_

"_Noooooo! Not in front of Rei-San and Mystel-San!" Gou whined trying to struggle. _

Gou felt empty and alone. No one he was close to is here to comfort him. His pain of tears really turned to tears as he started to cry. He hugged Hiromi and sobbed into her.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Oto-Chan: I guess it's basically the cute way of saying father respectfully. **

**-I guess Kai isn't really that lazy since he's capable of walking to his work when he's not in a hurry. **

**-Those wondering what Takao does for work: I imagine him as the kind of guy teaching beyblading (for free obviously) and give kendo lessons at his dojo (this is where the money comes from). **

**Next: **

**Something I hope I can think of to lighten up some moods:**

**Max comes over with Mark to help give Kai some good parenting lessons. We'll see how well it goes…**

* * *


	6. Max's Parenting Lessons

"I got this covered, Takao!" said Max,

"You do?" Takao asked and Max nodded,

"I'll just bring Mark with me to Kai's place and I'll teach him everything he needs to know!"

"I don't know, Max..." said Takao worriedly,

"Don't worry about it! You go on with your class now; I'll go over to Kai's place and help him out! Go on! Go!" Max started pushing Takao back into his dojo,

"Oh alright, I'll trust you," said Takao and went back in.

* * *

"GOU! OUT! OUT!" Kai shouted as Gou runs out of Kai's bedroom.

"I'm going! Sheesh!"

"I told you to NEVER go into my ROOM!"

"I was just looking for something!"

-Ding-Dong-

"We'll finish this later," said Kai before going downstairs for the door.

"Hey Kai!" Max greeted cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Max?" A sweatdrop formed on the back of Kai's head, "What are you doing here?"

"I would've called you but I knew you would say no so I decided to just invite myself over!" said Max and then Kai looked down when he saw a ball of blonde move and saw Mark hiding behind Max's leg,

"Is that you, Mark?" Kai asked trying to look behind Max,

"U-Uncle Kai…" Mark greeted shyly.

"The kids really miss you, Kai! You really to need come spend time with the kids!"

"Yeah…alright, come in so we can discuss whatever you're here for," said Kai gesturing them in. As soon as Kai closes the door, he saw Gou digging under the couch and found some magazines that he should not be looking at.

"GOU!" he shouted and picked Gou up as if he was a dog and kicked the magazine back under the couch and then sets Gou down on the couch roughly,

"Stop being so nosy!"

"I have a growing brain! I need to be curious!"

Max could already see the problem that goes on in this home. Mark hid behind Max even more after hearing Kai yell.

"Um, Kai, you really shouldn't be arguing with a little kid!" said Max stepping in and then leaned down to Gou's height,

"Hi little Gou, you remember Mark right? Why don't you two go play?" Max suggested and smiled,

"Okay!" Gou went to greet Mark and then the two went upstairs to Gou's room. Max stood back up and then sat on the couch and told Kai sit down too.

"Okay, um, again, you don't yell at a kid, Kai. That's bad right there," said Max and Kai groaned,

"Kids need discipline…"

"Yelling and shouting doesn't mean you're disciplining them, Kai! For crying out loud, Gou was arguing _with_ you! He's a 6 year old boy having an argument with a grown man!"

Kai lightly turned red with embarrassment when looking at the situation that way.

Gou's door opened and the two kids ran across the upstairs and headed towards Kai's room.

"GOU!" Kai shouted when Gou touched Kai's door, "Don't you even DARE!"

"Dang it, if only we ran faster…" Gou muttered,

"How can you stand being yelled at everyday?" Mark asked a bit nervous at Kai's scary voice.

"I don't know," Gou admitted with a simple shrug.

"Your room! NOW!" Kai shouted pointing the other way.

"Sorry Mark, I'll get you that picture of your parents when they were kids later," said Gou as he walks back to his room with Mark walking behind him with caution.

Max sighed and shook his head.

Gou stopped walking and then glared at Kai,

"You're a jerk!" he shouted and stuck his tongue out.

"You put that thing back in your mouth right now or I'm getting some scissors to cut it off!" Kai threatened. Mark put his hands over his mouth in fright and Gou puts his tongue back in his mouth. Max's jaws dropped,

"Kai!" he exclaimed in surprise. Gou ran back into his room with Mark quickly following.

"Kai! You don't threaten a kid like that!"

"He needs to learn some respect!"

"Even if he does treat you with so-called 'respect' he'll only end up doing it out of fear! You and Gou must start off on some good ground. Now, why don't you start off with a sorry? Go up to his room, apologize and then we'll get him to apologize. Okay?" Max suggested and Kai only growled at the idea.

* * *

"My dad's a jerk, that's probably why he doesn't really scare me; I'm really used to it," said Gou as he sat on the floor with his arms crossed,

"That doesn't make any sense…" said Mark with a sweatdrop.

"Ugh! I just don't like him!"

"I have never heard a son disliking their own father!" said Mark in surprise. At that moment, the door knocked,

"Come in," said Gou but he stayed in his position. Max, while pulling Kai along, walked in.

"Hey kids, it's okay, Kai won't be cranky," said Max and nudged Kai. Kai only glared at Gou,

"I hate you Max……I…apologize…Gou…" Kai nearly gritted his teeth through the whole apology.

"Good! Now Gou, you've been bad too," Max knelt down to Gou, "Now why don't you say you were sorry too?"

"…No way!"

Kai grew an anime vein,

"That's it! You little-" Max quickly stood up and held Kai back from possibly accidentally physically hurting Gou.

"Kai! He's only a little kid! Calm down!"

Gou pulled the bottom of his eye socket down and stuck his tongue out to taunt Kai and Kai only grew a bigger anime vein and Max was having a hard time keeping Kai calm by himself.

* * *

"Okay, I guess we need a lot more work than I thought…" Max said out loud.

Max got Kai and Gou downstairs and got them to sit together on the couch much to both of their distaste…

Both crossed their arms and crossed their legs as they both eagerly want to get this over with. Max blinked, the two are so much more alike than he thought.

"Okay, now, watch me talk with Mark. You two point out problems and reasons why you can't do what we do, okay?"

"Sure?" Kai raised a brow, a bit confused but Gou nodded.

Max knelt down to Mark's height,

"Mark, what's your favorite activity?"

"I love to beyblade! And spend time with you!" Mark replied with a smile.

"Me too, Mark!" Max stood back up, "Now, see how that went? Easy right?"

"My dad would never ask me that," said Gou and Kai grew an anime vein.

"Yeah?! And even if I did, you wouldn't answer would you?! You little brat!"

"Okay! Stop!" Max waved his arms and the two Hiwataris looked away from each other.

"First off, Kai: You get way too upset with Gou's remarks. You need to calm down and remember that he's _just a kid _and doesn't know better-no offense Gou-but think about it from Gou's point of view. What you say and how you treat him; think how he's seeing it," Max explained and Kai stared at Gou's pouting face. Max then walked up to Gou and then knelt down to his height.

"Gou, your daddy isn't the only one that did something bad. You need to treat your daddy with some respect. And don't judge him so quickly. Be patient with him. We know he's a really crabby guy but he's got very close friends so we know he's just a big softie at heart!"

"Don't push it Max!" Kai growled and Max sweatdropped.

"So anyway, Gou, be a good boy and try and be nice to your daddy okay?"

"Hn…I'll…try…" Gou muttered.

"That's a good boy Gou!" Max patted Gou's head and stood back up.

"Okay, you two try it!!"

Thy both groaned at the same time before facing each other a bit more.

"Alright…Gou, what are your favorite activities?"

"Beyblading…reading…"

Kai looked at Max who motioned him to continue on asking. Kai looked really annoyed,

"Anything…else?"

"…Martial arts…sleeping in…"

Kai looked to Max again for more advice.

"You're getting there! Good! You're getting to know each other better!" said Max with a smile and Kai looked as if he just went through a brand new job interview and Gou looks as if he just came home from his first day of Preschool.

"_I have my work cut out for me…" _Max thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"I did not agree to this…" Kai muttered as he stood in the park with children running around.

"Come on Kai! Just give it a shot! Go play with Gou!"

"No way!" Kai and Gou replied in unison with their arms crossed. Max sweatdropped and sighed,

"You guys are making it more difficult than it's supposed to be…"

"I'm not going to 'play' with any child!" said Kai standing with his position.

"And I am not going to 'play' with someone that doesn't even know the meaning of it!"

"What?!" Kai grew an anime vein, "You know very well I know the meaning of that word!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it…"

"GOU!"

Max sighed again and shook his head with Mark fearful of Kai's anger, hiding behind Max's leg.

--

Back at the Hiwatari Mansion, Kai and Gou are still giving each other glares.

"_I'm starting to think these two are just hopeless…" _Max thought with a sweatdrop. When the day was going to end, Max decided to take his leave.

"If you guys just follow my advice and put her stubbornness behind you guys, you two can get along fine!" said Max, his last piece of advice before he and Mark left. But not long after the two left, Gou did something to upset Kai again.

"You are the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to me!" Kai shouted and pointed upstairs, "Your room! Now!"

"You're the meanest person I have ever met! I can't believe Mommy loves you so much!" Gou argued back, "And fine! I was going there anyway!"

Gou started marching up the stairs.

"You can't believe everything she says! I didn't mean what I said to her! And we're more alike than you think! I'll tell you right now that she'll do anything for money because she's the greediest person I've ever met! That was probably why she was interested in me in the first place!" Kai shouted after Gou. Gou stopped and turned around with an angry glare and tears about to run.

"Oh…come on Gou, don't…" Kai groaned.

"You…you are a heartless man!! You never deserved Mommy!" Gou shouted and started to cry.

"…I'm sorry you feel that way Gou, but that's why we're not together now. So suck it up and stop crying!"

"I hate you!" Gou shouted with more tears but Kai took that comment to offense.

"What do you want me to do?! What do you want from me?!" Kai shouted back and Gou sniffed,

"I want my mommy!!" Gou wailed and ran to his room slamming the door shut, hard enough to even make Kai flinch.

"…" Kai ended up with his own awkward silence after that.

"…_Whatever happened to her? And why did she suddenly decide to send Gou to me? When he was perfectly happy with her in the first place?" _

Gou cried to himself as he lies on his bed, hugging his pillow in tears.

"_I hate him! I hate him! I don't want to be here anymore!"_

* * *

Dinner time arrived and Gou hasn't made a sound since the shouting they did.

"Gou?" Kai knocked on Gou's door, worried about the longest alone-time Gou's had since he's arrived.

"Gou!" Kai repeated when he got no response. Kai crossed his arms trying to see how to get his son to open up, or at least a response.

"Gou…I know you're mad at me, but even you need to eat," Kai said calmly. Once again, Kai got silence for a response.

"Come on Gou, your mother wouldn't be happy with the way you're ignoring me right now would she?"

Kai caught a groan from inside.

"Just come down and eat and then you can continue being mad at me. Is that fair?" Kai added and got a louder groan from Gou. Kai sighed and puts his hands in his pockets and tried to think of something else to say.

"Gou…" Kai sighed again, "I'm…sorry…for upsetting you. I didn't mean what I said about your mother. She can be greedy with money but it's more of the reason of her being the cheapest person the world…but she looks out for others a lot more than I do and I know she really did care about me…"

Kai heard movement on the others side of the door and so he waited. The door slightly opened and Kai looked down to see one of Gou's teary eyes staring at the floor.

"_When you talk to Gou, try to do at eye level. Whenever I talk to Mark, we make eye contact at the same height level. Believe it or not, that actually helps. If you always yell at him from your natural height, whether or not it even scares Gou, it will only distance you two even more. So you better learn how to start kneeling more Kai!"_

Kai remembered Max's advice at that moment, unconsciously remembered that single advice that he got out of entire day for some reason-he did not know. Kai knelt down and pushed the door slightly to open it more and to encourage Gou to come out. Gou was sniffing and rubbing his eyes and still in tears.

"_Has he been crying this whole time?" _Kai thought with concern.

"Here…come here, Gou," Kai motioned and brought Gou closer. Holding him close, Kai picked up Gou and took him downstairs.

"Come on, now, no more tears," said Kai rubbing Gou's back as he walked down the stairs. Gou only gripped Kai's shirt even more but didn't respond.

"…Gou?"

Gou did not move or respond.

"Gou…would you like a story read to you?" Kai offered. Gou slightly moved; hesitant, but Gou slowly nodded his head with his face still buried in Kai's shoulder.

"Alright then…why don't we go to the bookstore and find a new book for you?"

Gou nodded, still at a loss of words to say to Kai. But this moment made him think: The way the situation was portrayed; Gou couldn't help but think that the silent treatment equals a nicer Kai. Whether or not that's true, Gou was just happy he wasn't being yelled at every other few set of sentences.

* * *

**Please R and R! And Happy Mother's Day everyone!**

**Next:**

**Wow, no notes for once. And honestly, I have a couple of ideas but not a full planned out chapter yet. The ending I do have a plan for though. Does anyone wish to contribute some things they want to see happen between Kai and Gou?**


	7. A Family

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It really makes me happy!! Keep them coming! You guys are awesome!**

**Here's your next chapter! **

**I want to thank a few of my readers whose idea I surrounded and built up on the idea at the beginning of this chapter on(they all suggested the same idea). We're going to be going a little bit into the past. **

**Also, gemgemchan: Well here's your answer! I got the message today and today happens to be the day I was going to update it! But you know, you could just watch/alert the story so you don't have to check everyday for an update.**

**This is a tad longer than usual so I hope it doesn't bore you!**

* * *

"…You look nothing like the rest of your family," said Gou when he looked at the very few family pictures Kai had.

"I get that a lot," said Kai. The two were in the living room; Kai on one of the sofas and Gou on the floor looking at the pictures.

"Mommy told me your grandfather was 'evil,' but she didn't sound sarcastic when she said it," said Gou looking at a picture of Kai's grandfather. Gou tilted his head as he held the picture up and looked between the picture and Kai to see if there was any resemblance or if there's some kind of sign that he should be looking out for.

"That's because it wasn't supposed to be. Be lucky you did not live in my time when I was your age…" said Kai and crossed his arms, wondering why he still had a picture of his grandfather in the first place.

"Was he really that bad to deserve this kind of treatment?" Gou asked showing Kai the photo and Kai got a look of it from his point of view and saw lots of tiny holes. Oh yeah, Kai used to have a dart board…

"Believe me, he deserved to be burned in the fireplace long ago," was Kai's response.

"I see…Mommy never told me much about when you were little. Was it because she didn't know about them?"

"…I didn't talk about my childhood with her very often. I didn't like talking about it. Which was fair since she didn't tell me much about hers either," Kai explained.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't tell me either. She said she'll tell me about her past only if I've been a bad child…"

"What? Why?" Kai asked, obviously confused.

"To scare me to be good," said Gou simply, "Like how the people in Japan use the Oni monsters to scare kids into being good!"

"Have you ever been bad?"

"No, because I don't want to be scared."

Kai lifted a brow at Gou's simple and calm response to everything, almost as if he didn't have a care in the world even though he does. Kai couldn't help but think that Gou's responses sound a lot like how he responds to people.

"Did she tell you…anything?"

"She mentioned once about this place called the abbey…said that if I'm _really_ bad, she'll send me there. But I never asked what it was. Then she said it was because of the abbey that you and her are not together. Is that true?" Gou asked curiously, pictures forgotten. Kai looked up at the ceiling and thought about,

"In a way…" he replied, "I'll tell you what it is when you're older."

"I'm almost 7! How old do I have to be?!" Gou pouted,

"How about…10?"

"No fair…" Gou crossed his arms and pouted.

"Did your mother ever tell you anything about when we were a team?" Kai asked, a bit curious himself. Gou nodded,

"She told me that her first impression of you was that 'Kai was not as bright as I thought considering my good friend Takao slipped me onto the team right under his nose' and then I laugh every time she tells me that story," said Gou and Kai looked like he wanted to call Takao and take his anger out on him.

"Now that isn't really fair," said Kai, more like growled, "Because she fooled the rest of the team too. If Kinomiya was not in on the plan with her, I'll bet my money that he'd be the last person to figure out what was going on!"

"Still…I thought it was funny," Gou admitted.

"Hey the only reason why I fell for that trick was because she was flat-chested!"

"…"

"I'll explain what that means when you're older," said Kai in response to Gou's silence.

"I know what that means, I just wanted to point out that even after all these years…she still is," said Gou, "But what does that have to do with her tricking you again?"

"Are you saying she never actually told you how she first got on the team?" Kai asked, surprised and Gou shook his head.

"She never finishes the story because my favorite part was always when she told me her first impression of you. But now that you're offering, can I hear it?" Gou confessed and then asked. Kai shook his head, groaned, and sat up better,

"The team was all together and staying in Kinomiya's dojo. We were training, it was like any regular day to us. Until Kinomiya arrived to training, late, with another person. The person was our age, had black hair, a large bandana-thing wrapped around the person's head, and wore baggy pants, a shirt with a jacket over it. Kinomiya introduced to the person to us as Hoshi. Kinomiya says the team can be improved with another member. I disagreed, and in the end, it was going to be decided in a beybattle. So we did, best of three. I took the first round with ease, second round…I lost…."

"You were pummeled weren't you? I assume the tactic used here was that the person let you win to see your fighting style and then counter it in the next one," Gou concluded and Kai stared.

"Don't trying to be smarter than me…"

"Okay sorry…go on!"

"In the third round, I did not want to lose to a stranger so I summoned my bitbeast. Then, to my surprise, Hoshi had one too…and after a tough battle, I lost again. So the team got a new member. A few days later, I believe it was Daichi, who was thirsty so he started drinking out of the water hose and Kinomiya thought it was be funny to turn the water on completely and the whole practice went into chaos. Everybody was soaked, except for Rei who was actually indoors the entire time making cold drinks for us. So we were going to take turns changing into dryer clothes, because I was not stopping practice so I wanted the most people there as possible. Hiromi, who was there, went first since she was a girl. Then Takao went, then Hoshi. Takao was still in the dojo when Hoshi went in, but because of that, some of us didn't even know somebody went into the dojo to quickly change. Rei was one of them, he was going back in to put the empty glass away when he walked in on 'Hoshi' because Kinomiya was an idiot to not get that person a room…" Kai looked like he was getting a little pissed at Takao at the moment from the memories.

"Mommy says she's always loved Kinomiya-San…as a brother," Gou added the last part in case Kai assumed the other love.

"I know she does. The two have been close, otherwise, she and Kinomiya wouldn't have worked together on the plan. But anyway, with Rei going back into the dojo, it resulted in a chain reaction. Outside, the remaining few of us heard a scream, a female scream, followed by a yell of Kinomiya's name…"

Kai remembered it quite clearly…

"_TAKAO KINOMIYAAAAAA!"_

"_Whoa!" Daichi turned his head away from the battle, "What was that?!" _

"_Wait…Hiromi is the only girl here…" Max looked at Hiromi and then was beyond confused, "So if she's here, then who could've…??"_

_Kai forgot practice and quickly walked into the dojo to solve the crises. _

"I can see why you called him an idiot," said Gou nodding his head, "Mommy must've been mad."

"She was, and so was I when I found out 'Hoshi' was actually a female and that wasn't even her real name…"

"Did you know Hoshi is both a girl and a boy's name and it means 'star'?" said Gou and Kai just gave him the expression meaning 'I don't really care' so Gou went off the subject, "Did you let her stay on the team?"

"No, at least, I didn't actually _let _her. I wanted her off that second. The moment I saw she was a girl, I wanted her off the team."

"What gave it away?" Gou asked,

"She had long hair, she just wrapped it up in that bandana to hide it. And her scream was high pitched. Plus, Kinomiya admitted it. Though she did hit him over the head, knowing that they still had a chance to cover it up until Kinomiya went before me saying he can 'explain' everything. I admit, I did not think female beybladers are as strong as us males. Kinomiya was a bit brighter than I thought considering the boy disguise was his idea and he somehow knew my thoughts of letting a female on the team. But the rest of the team outvoted me, saying that even though she is a girl, she is a strong beyblader thus I could not do anything about it. Max already grew attached to her, and was already on good terms with everyone but myself. And that is how your mother got onto the team and was there to stay for a good amount of time."

"So in the end, she was pretty useful to the team like Kinomiya-San thought right?" Gou asked with a smile.

"Ugh, yes, he was right…" Kai admitted but quietly.

"Tell me, because Mommy never told me this either: When did you two started getting the 'butterflies in your stomach' when she was staying with the team?" Gou asked and Kai looked at Gou, confused again.

"What in the world does she tell you then if she didn't tell you stories like these? Well let's see…it was approximately sometime past the six months mark but before a year that she's been staying with the team. I'm not saying we got together, but it was the first time I felt…different…about a girl. Then the feeling went away, then it came back again a few months later. And it kept doing that until it became more frequent, like weeks or days. We didn't really get together until a couple or a few years later. It was either that or sometime after the team split because we were no longer 'kids' I guess so we couldn't beyblade in tournaments anymore," Kai explained.

"…When did you two leave each other?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy never likes to talk about that with me…"

Kai looked at Gou's pleading, but sad, eyes.

"Obviously some time more than 6 years ago. We were fighting a lot…thinking about it now, I found it quite childish. I guess if given the chance, I would like to apologize to her…" Kai admitted. While he may not be the best companion for anyone but animals, Kai did find himself lonesome after being left alone again. And while he may not admit it to anyone, being able to say he loves someone made him feel…better about himself. Actually, happy, happy that he has proof that he can feel emotions. Gou blinked when he saw some twinkle in Kai's eyes as he was reminded of those feelings he once felt.

"Hey…is Mommy really that cheap like you said before?" Gou asked and Kai looked at Gou.

"Oh don't get me started on that. Depending on my mood, I'll either call her cheap or greedy…"

"She can't be _that _cheap!"

"She picks pennies off the floor…"

"So do I," Gou admitted and Kai sweatdrops.

"_Oh great! She got to him before I did! Oh wait, of course she did...it's not like she has the money I do now so it's expected that Gou was influenced that way…but still! Don't go picking 1 cent coins off the ground! She's not THAT poor! Oh crap, I can't believe I just called her poor…" _

"…Otosan, can I ask you one more thing?" Gou asked, snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Were you like me when you were my age? Mommy said you didn't have your dad with you at a certain time. Saying you hated him for what he did. How did you act?"

Kai was quite surprised at this. Did Gou's mother say _anything _about his cold-heart or unemotional times back then?

"I acted quite different from you, Gou. But now that I think about it, maybe being a brat was better than my choice…"

"I'm not a brat!" Gou pouted.

"Hn, you just keep telling yourself that…" Kai muttered but Gou obviously heard.

"Hey! Take that back! I'm not a brat! I must be twice as much lovable than you! Because I'm much cuter and more polite than you from what I've heard!"

Kai rolled his eyes,

"Oh you're more lovable alright…considering everybody always takes your side…" Kai muttered the last part but again, it seemed as if Gou was supposed to hear it.

"You're being a jerk again! That's the last time I'm calling you 'Otosan' you hear me?!" Gou continued to pout.

Kai shook his head, as he wonders if this is what Takao, Max, and the others feel about their kids. Have they ever gotten upset with them? They can't be that perfect, especially Makoto who seemed to have had as much air out go out of his head as Takao did (note this is according to Kai). And in the end, after the kids do something bad, what makes them always love their children in the end? Kai just can't put his finger on it. While he may not exactly be on great terms with Gou yet considering they still get into their usual bickering every now and then, but not as often as earlier in their relationship, they always had to wait until the next day to get over it. Hmm…in the end, Kai realized Takao and Rei are the only two people he can go to for that question. Both of them growing up without a parent, or both parents, just like Kai. The problem is: Rei's in China and as a best friend, Kai wasn't sure if he wants to ask Rei a question concerning Gou's well-being because then it'll get Rei worried and he doesn't want that to happen to the only other person on their team with common sense (again, according to Kai). Then there's Takao…the fact that he's asking Takao is the problem.

Kai then had another thought: Daichi grew up without a dad starting a year or so before he joined the team. But then again…asking Daichi isn't much different from asking Takao…

"Otosan…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I want to go play with Makoto-Kun."

"Again?" Kai groaned. If Gou kept playing with Makoto, Kai was afraid Gou will only get Makoto's influences.

"Yes. I can't exactly play with you…especially if you don't like playing board games, climbing trees, going to the park, watch TV. shows that I watch, play pretend, play dress-up, or play anything for that matter…"

"Yes, I get it! I'll take you to Kinomiya…"

"Thanks Otosan. And why do you always leave after dropping me off? You can save gas if you stay," Gou suggested but it's not like Kai has a reason to stay in the first place, at least, Gou didn't think so.

* * *

Gou and Makoto went to go play, as usual, and Kai sat down in the Kinomiya dojo for the first time in many years.

"It's so nice to have you here, Kai! I missed having you or anyone from the team back in the day just sit down have a nice talk!" Hiromi chirped as she served Kai a drink.

"Yeah but as I recall it, there was never a time when we just sit and talk…it's usually a sit and bicker," said Kai as he sipped the served tea.

"I guess that's another way of putting it," Hiromi admitted sitting across from Kai.

"Where's Kinomiya?" Kai asked,

"He's doing some chores that I told him to do yesterday but he was too busy watching movies and playing video games with Makoto…" Hiromi rolled her eyes at the inner child in Takao. But she quickly added, "But he'll be here soon. I told him you were here."

"I see…"

"Is there a problem Kai?" Hiromi asked,

"Hn…I just wanted to ask him something. But I guess I can ask you for the time being. You love your son, yes?"

"Huh? Of course I do! Being a mother, I love my little boy!" Hiromi happily replied.

"Doesn't he do anything bad? That upsets you?"

"Of course he does! He's a little boy! He gets in trouble all the time! Especially with Takao as the father who always supports everything he does…" Hiromi rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Then…why do you still love him?"

Hiromi looked at Kai and then just realized what he was really asking about.

"Of course I still love him, Kai! Everybody makes mistakes, nobody's perfect. Even though I personally think Makoto will always be my little angel! Think of it this way Kai: You and Takao always fight right? Even now, after all these years, you two still get into your usual disagreements. But in the end, you two still respect each other and you're still friends. It's almost the same concept with a parent and a child," Hiromi explained. Kai slowly nodded his head. He can understand that. Especially since he and Takao have been like this since way back in the day. But it can't be all true can it? Why are some parents different? Some even go as far as neglecting them or kicking them out of their home. What's going to keep Kai from doing something like that to Gou?

"Yo! Sorry I wasn't here earlier!" Takao greeted as he made his way into the room and plopped down next to Hiromi.

"Oh yeah, like I wasn't disappointed…" said Kai sarcastically and Takao grew an anime vein.

"Um, how about I go get us something to eat?" Hiromi offered standing up,

"Please and thank you!" said Takao with his usual grin and Hiromi went into the kitchen.

"Hn…you and her seem to get along just fine," said Kai after Hiromi left.

"Well, yeah, of course!"

"You guys still fight right?"

"Huh? Well, I guess we do. All couples fight every now and then," said Takao who actually found it surprising that Kai's asking about it.

"…Then, how do you know when you're fighting too much?"

"Huh?" Takao raised a brow and then looked up, crossing his arms, and started thinking, "Well…I don't know…but I know that fighting every other week is bad…but I'm not sure what to say about months though…"

"Er, don't strain yourself, Kinomiya," said Kai with a small sweatdrop as he watches Takao ponder harder, "Your guess is good enough."

"Oh! Well okay then!" said Takao with a smile, "Tell me, how you and little Gou are doing?"

"Hn…better I guess. But he's still a brat most of the time…"

"That's good! You're making progress! Max told me about his visit to your place and was quite worried when he left!"

"Yeah…it was hard to pick up on his lessons but I admit that got some stuff out of it…" Kai admitted and looked over Takao to see Makoto and Gou playing in the room next to the kitchen.

"Do you…like Gou?" Takao asked and Kai stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him? It's a pretty simple question, Kai," Takao repeated. Kai looked over to Gou and Makoto again who both are playing with Makoto's trucks and cars.

"…"

"Here you two are!" Hiromi chirped as she puts down some snacks for them.

"Yes! My favorites!" Takao grinned happily reaching for them and Hiromi whacked him over the head,

"Save some why don't you? I can always make more! Stop being a pig!" Hiromi scolded.

"Ow…Hiromi-Chan…" Takao groaned rubbing his head.

"Don't 'Hiromi-chan' me! I've taught you manners before and you have to apply them even when our friends are over!"

"You made these for us! I thought that was an invitation for me to enjoy them! I mean, I learned my lesson the first time when you whacked me over the head with your purse, which probably has bricks in it, when I ate the last piece of the cake from Makoto's birthday!"

Kai's brow twitched and grew a sweatdrop as he watches the two go back and forth with each other. They both seemed to have completely forgotten he was still sitting there. Though the same thing was said for Gou who probably had a bigger sweatdrop.

--

"Um…Makoto-Kun, why are you not reacting to that?" Gou asked pointing back at the kitchen. Makoto was still smiling and humming to himself as he drove the red car around on the floor.

"Hm? Oh, it's no big deal. They do that all the time. Sometimes it's funny so I like to watch too sometimes!" Makoto replied with a smile.

"Huh?" A question mark was clearly seen above Gou's head.

"It's not like they're actually fighting!" Makoto added and Gou's expression changed.

"What? How can you tell?"

"Ha ha! If they were actually fighting, I would know! It's just a feeling I guess…oh! Right! If they were actually fighting, I'd be scared," Makoto explained and Gou got confused again.

"It just…happens?" Gou asked,

"I think so…but it only happened once. It was after dinner time but it wasn't bed time yet. I heard them fighting…and my body just started to tremble…don't your parents do this too, Gou-Kun?"

"Huh? Oh…no…I know I never mentioned this to you before but…my parents don't live with each other…So I don't know because I never even heard them talk to each other before let alone fight…"

Makoto stopped playing and sat up completely, looking at Gou with a new emotion that Makoto doesn't recall feeling before,

"R-Really…?" A feeling of sympathy and a realization of how unfortunate other kids like him are. Makoto could never imagine his life if his parents were separated…

--

The phone started ringing,

"Oh, I better get that. Well, enjoy yourself, Taka," said Hiromi and walked away and Kai almost experienced his first anime fall.

"Sorry about that, Kai! Now where were we? Oh yes! Do you like Gou?"

Kai shook his head to get him back on Earth and looked at Takao who acted as if nothing just happened. Is this what family is? Even with ups and downs, in the end, the family still stays together and loves each other.

"Kinomiya…first, I want to ask you one more thing: What if you didn't have your family? What would you do?"

"Huh? Hmm…honestly Kai, I never wanted to grow up and die alone. I've always wanted to find that someone and then have a family. I can't imagine a life without my family…" said Takao with a gentle smile. Takao's eyes then drifted to the photo of his mother and it remained there. Kai turned to see what Takao was staring at and saw a picture of a young woman. Kai's lips slightly curved,

"_Your mother would be proud of you, Kinomiya…"_

"My family…makes me happy," said Takao and Kai looked back at him again but Takao was still staring at the picture.

"That's your reason?"

Takao turned his head back to Kai,

"Yeah…that's my reason. They're my pride and joy. They take me away from loneliness and they make me happy and gives me something to be proud of. And it's also nice to know that I can give Makoto something I didn't have."

"_Kinomiya can give his son the love from both parents…something he never had. Something Rei never had and something…I never had."_

Kai looked at the two kids again, and sees the two sitting and talking instead of playing. Makoto looked concerned and sad while Gou looks like he's going through some pain telling Makoto something. At that moment, Kai felt his heart cringe.

"…Yes Kinomiya…"

Takao blinked,

"What?"

"Yes…I do like Gou…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I didn't want Kai to go too detailed about the abbey. Though it would make a good bed time story for bad kids, I don't think telling a 6-year-old about the abbey, or Voltaire, in detail is going to be a pretty thing for the poor child's mind.**

**-The anime fall: You know, when the characters just fall over (or partially fall-still standing on one leg and balancing) because of the situation? **

**As I recall, I don't think Kai ever fell over before (I'm not sure if Beyblade even uses anime falls). I'm unsure if I've seen Kai with a sweatdrop before either, but I've known I've seen other expressions from him before (such as surprised, sad, happy/glad, weirded out, and even laugh) so I know he's capable of the sweatdrop but not the anime fall. **

**If you think about it, the anime fall is more like a reaction to someone else's saying or actions but Kai doesn't care what people do or say, especially if it's stupid, so its actually understandable why Kai would never anime fall. If the situation calls for it, he'd most likely be the only one standing with a sweatdrop instead. **

**-One thing that I always tend to focus on or at least mention once or twice in my beyblade stories is Takao and his mother. I've always felt for Takao and I think that Takao acts obnoxious at times or seek attention because of how he grew up. I also believe that he strives to be the best because (besides his passion for beyblade) he wants to do something for his family to be proud of. Think about it, he grew up almost alone. His grandfather was the only thing keeping Takao from turning into Kai! (wow, ironic isn't it?) Takao's mother died when he was very little, his father and brother was never around, and his grandfather was really his only family until he met his teammates, now friends that are like family. It's the fact that Takao became a great person with a good heart and if his mother were alive, she'd be proud of him(I think she'd be proud dead or alive honestly). **

**-I tend to pay attention to the characters with a history like Takao, Kai, Rei, and Daichi: All have in common the lack of one or both parents in their childhood. And I understand their personalities better based on that lack of family love. You may not get that with Rei if you watch the anime only. In the manga, Rei's quite different. In fact, this is the manga: Manga-Rei acts like anime-Kai, manga-Kai acts like anime-Tala. Or something like that. Rei has the most mysterious past since I've never recalled any sort of mention or imagine of Rei's parents in either anime or manga. But it must be sad or unfortunate because Rei is more quiet and mysterious in the manga than the anime. But it can't be tragic since he seems pretty laid back at times and isn't cold-hearted(unless you count glaring at his old teammates vs. his anime approach)since his favorite things to do besides beyblading are eating and sleeping(I'm dead serious about this-though it could be just my opinion). **

**-I cannot imagine Kai marrying someone that doesn't Beyblade. The woman's got to at least beyblade whether be at least good! Ironic (again) really, I should be saying that about Takao…**

**Scratch that, I should say that about both of them. Both their sons look like promising beybladers (not just because they look like their fathers!) and I think if they're going to be good, both parents should've beybladed before. Not everything should be taken from the father only! Dammit! I just said something that supports Rin's existence! CRUD! I hate my way of thinking now!**

**Next:**

**Unless you want to see something else happen/contribute something to happen between Kai and Gou, I might continue the storyline and I'll be close to ending this story. **

**I actually wanted to do a scene when Gou grabs Yuri's hair and ask a funny question (well I hope it's funny) but I'm not sure if can get that into the story…But I might squeeze it in there if you guys are interested in seeing, er, reading it.**

**Oh yes, and possibly reveal Junna's parents if it comes up. If that does happen, I do warn that I don't think it's a popular couple but I think the couple itself can be a moral in itself…you'll understand if I decide to show the couple (unless you guys already figured it out)**

**Please R and R!**


	8. I Care

**I'm happy that I'm getting lots of faves and alerts, but still, can't you guys drop at least one review at my latest chapter? It kind of bugs me that people will fav and alert but not drop one review at my last updated chapter. I mean, when I read a story and it's unfinished, I tend to review their last updated chapter when I fav and/or alert their story! **

**Is it really so much to ask? OK, maybe it is since humans are lazy and reviewing takes up two minutes of peoples' lives…**

**Well on other news: I am quite happy of the reviews I got from my usual reviewers so thank you all. I'll do my best to end the story with a bang! Ok, if that's even possible for me to pull off but I'll do my best!**

**volli the 1 critic-****I really like your idea! Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Oh! And again, sorry, I think I made this chapter also longer than usual! I gotta stop doing that!**

* * *

"Can you go to your room today?" Kai asked Gou during breakfast that morning.

"Why?" Gou asked eating his butter with sprinkles sandwich.

"I'm having someone come over to discuss some issues about work," Kai briefly explained eating take-out again.

"And you don't want a kid hanging around to disrupt you?" Gou assumed and Kai nodded, "Fine, I'll stay in my room and be quiet."

After breakfast, Gou went up to his room and later on, the doorbell rang. Like Gou promised, he stayed and was quiet.

--

"Aw Kai…where's little Gou?" Yuri asked looking around. Kai's brow twitched,

"I didn't think they'd send you of all people…I thought you left to go back to Russia already," said Kai letting Yuri in.

"I persuaded them to let me come. I wanted to see Gou!"

Kai closes the door and sat down on the couch with a table in front of him.

"Why are you so eager to see him anyway?"

"Because…well, why not? He's your son and I thought he should get used to having me around. Who's the godparent anyway?" Yuri asked sitting across from Kai.

"I don't know…it's not like I was able to discuss that. Gou probably already has one," Kai replied taking some folders out.

"Where is he anyway? GOU!"

"Yuri! Stop asking for Gou!" Kai snapped. Gou opened his door and looked down,

"Did you call me?" Gou asked from the top of the stairs,

"No! Go back in!"

"Yes! Come on down!"

Kai glared at Yuri but Yuri was still waving for Gou to come down.

Gou looked at Kai to see if he was allowed to come down but Kai was too busy glaring at Yuri so Gou started to come down the stairs.

"Gou! I never said you could come down!" Kai scolded when Gou was standing next to him,

"But you never said I couldn't. And your guest was asking for me," said Gou calmly and Yuri patted him on the head.

"I never though I'd say this Kai: But your son is so cute!"

"Yuri! Get your head back down to Earth! Gou! Get back to your room!"

Gou stared at Yuri and tilted his head cutely and Yuri was completely ignoring Kai.

"_To think even Yuri has fallen under Gou's spell…" _Kai through with a sweatdrop.

"Can I get a picture of him Kai? I want to show him to the others back in Russia, you know they were your old teammates at one point too," said Yuri and Kai sighed,

"Do what you want…"

Gou gave Kai a look,

"I can't believe you'd say yes to that kind of request without thought!" Gou pouted and Kai sighed again.

"Yuri, are you going to be in the picture with Gou?" Kai asked tiredly,

"Oh! That's a great idea!"

Kai sighed once again,

"Gou, don't be worried. Yuri is only going to show it to my acquaintances. They were a once a beyblade team," Kai explained.

"_Then again, the picture may actually end up all over the internet…" _

"Why would I want my picture taken with a complete stranger that makes me feel like he wants to kidnap me and take me back to Russia?" Gou asked and Kai sweatdrops again,

"Not that again…"

"How about your daddy is in the picture with you?" Yuri suggested.

"Don't ever use 'daddy' to refer to me again!" Kai growled at Yuri with an anime vein.

"Does that include me?" Gou asked pointing at himself,

"Yes! That includes you!"

"I'm almost 7 but I'm still 6 and little! Why can't I call you 'daddy' like other kids?" Gou pouted,

"I will not be referred to by that cute name!"

Yuri took a snapshot right at that moment.

"You two should've smiled, it would look better," said Yuri looking at his digital camera.

"YURI!" Kai shouted and reached for the camera but Yuri only held it out of his reach.

"Now, now, Kai. I'll take a better picture if you want," said Yuri standing up and trying to keep the camera away from Kai.

"Yuri…" Kai growled and Yuri smirked.

"Geez Kai, you really need to lighten up a bit, especially since you're a dad now. Give your son some good influences!"

Kai looked at Gou was staring back.

"Too late for that," said Gou and Kai grew an anime vein.

"Take that back you little brat!"

"Hmph!" Gou crossed his arms and looked away. Yuri was taking a couple more shots while Kai's attention was diverted.

* * *

"Alright, Yuri, because of you, I need to head down to the office. You watch over Gou. That means you can't invite people over and you can serve him alcohol!" Kai instructed.

"Of course Kai…" Yuri smirked and Kai turned to Gou.

"Gou, if he does anything stupid…don't be afraid to call the police."

"Yes sir," Gou replied who knew Kai wasn't joking about that at all...

After Kai left, Gou looked up at Yuri,

"You know, Otosan's right. You two should've been concentrating on your work! Now Otosan has to do some extra stuff because you were slacking" Gou scolding pointing at Yuri,

"Hm? Oh don't worry about it! You're too young to be worrying about adult stuff," said Yuri taking a seat in front of the T.V.

"You're the adult, then why aren't you thinking about adult stuff?" Gou asked following him,

"Because I was thinking about adult stuff when was younger. So I'm just taking my time back," Yuri explained but Gou sweatdropped,

"That's not a very logical reason at all…"

"Gou…you'll understand when you're older. Because I'm sure Kai will tell you everything when you're older, okay? Gou?" Yuri looked at Gou who gave no response and the next thing he knew, Gou reached up and grabbed a handful of Yuri's hair and pulling it a little bit towards him.

"…What are you doing?" Yuri asked with narrow eyes.

"…Wow…it really is real!" said Gou out loud with wide eyes full of surprise.

Yuri lightly glared at him,

"Of course it's real! What did you think it was?!"

Gou releases Yuri's hair and Yuri quickly fixes it as best he can.

"I thought it was fake…it looked too fake," said Gou and continues to stare at the hair.

"Is that what Kai told you?"

"No, I just assumed. This is the first time I've been wrong in a while too."

Yuri stared at Gou (after he was done with his hair) as Gou continues to talk intelligently.

"Gou."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a godparent or two?"

"Rei-San is my Godfather," Gou replied.

"What about the Godmother?"

"Don't have one. My mommy only told me that Rei-San is my Godfather and that was it."

"I see…why were you sent here Gou?" Yuri asked and then Gou suddenly looked scared,

"Wh-Why do you ask?" Gou asked nervously holding both hands against his chest.

"Well I was just wondering. I mean, I hear from Kai that you and your mother are close. And I just want to know you're here and she's not," Yuri calmly explained.

"It's…n-no big reason! I just…I just wanted to m-meet my father. While I regretted coming here sometimes, I-I think its okay now…So, can we talk about something else?"

"_Hasn't Kai asked Gou that before? I can't believe he hasn't! Why is Gou suddenly so defensive about the subject?"_

"Well, sure. Um…what are your worst fears?"

"Huh? Um, I don't know. Poison?"

"Poison?" Yuri raised a brow, "Why poison?"

"Mystel-San almost died once from poison. I can't remember very well because I was really little, but I think he was bitten by a poisonous animal…" Gou explained but was sadden at the memory.

"That must've been scary…hmm…Are you allergic to anything?"

Gou shrugged,

"Not that I know of," he replied.

"I see…hmm, in China, do you live with Rei or something? You seem to talk about him more than your own mother," Yuri asked and Gou stiffened up a bit.

"…Mommy's always busy. So I stay with Rei-San a lot. He's like…he's almost like…" Gou rubbed his eyes to get rid of forming tears, "Sometimes I just wished that Rei-San was my father…especially when I first got here. Rei-San had all the traits of a father that I could ask for that my Otosan never had. I've always looked up to him and I've always wished and prayed that one day Mommy and Rei-San would fall in love…" Gou closed his eyes and lowered his head, ashamed that even now he admits that he still wishes that.

"…Gou, ever thought that they're just best friends and always will be?" Yuri asked rubbing Gou's back.

"No…I've always thought they acted too close to be 'just friends' or only 'best friends' so I continued to wait," Gou got off the coach, "I know Otosan is better at being a father now…but I don't think I'm able to stay here for the rest of my life. I don't think I can be truly happy here. If only Mommy and Rei-San get together, then I wouldn't even have to be here!" Gou cried and started heading for the stairs.

"Gou! Hey! Wait a minute!" Yuri got to Gou and picked up him but Gou held onto the railings, "I'm sorry I brought that up, Gou. But I'm also sorry to say that you really shouldn't think that way! Especially since you still have your parents; _alive_ at least. Don't you think you'll hurt Kai's feelings if he knew what you really wanted?" Yuri asked placing Gou back down but held on to him in case Gou still wants to run up to his room. Gou paused and shook his head,

"He would never understand and will never truly be my father…even though I finally admit to myself that he is my father without a doubt, he still doesn't know how to be one! And I still…I still hate him for leaving me and Mommy alone…"

"_Is that so, Gou? I guess I should ask Kai myself then…"_

* * *

Later that day, after Yuri let Gou to himself in his room, Yuri helped himself to the T.V. and food until Kai got back a couple hours later.

"Where's Gou?" was the first thing Kai asked when he saw Yuri.

"Aw, so you _do _worry about him!"

"I'm more worried of what inhumane thing you did to him. You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Kai crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Gou's in his room. No, I did no give him an alcohol of any sort before you ask. No, I did not give him a Sex Ed course. No, I did not-"

"I get it. I'm sure Gou's smart enough to outsmart you…"

Yuri smirked as he stood up and then walked up to Kai to face him.

"I talked with Gou today. And I found out a lot of things about him."

"Like what? His favorite color?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Did you know Rei was his Godparent?" Yuri asked ignoring Kai's comment.

"No, but I don't really care."

"You should. The godparent is usually the first thing the parents need to agree on," said Yuri,

"I'm assuming you were asking about this because you wanted to be Gou's godfather?" Kai guessed.

"That wasn't the point-I'm just pointing out that there are a lot of things about Gou that you don't even know about," said Yuri as he pointed at Kai.

"Are you saying these are necessary things to know?"

"Yes. What if I told you Gou has a food allergy?"

"Then he better be smart enough not to eat what he's allergic to."

"What if I told you his worst fear is water?"

"Then learn to swim."

"Kai, I can't believe you. I'm having a very hard time imagining you taking care of Gou from now until he's ready to leave home!"

"Gou's going to stay for that long?!" Kai exclaimed.

"I don't know! I'm just saying! Before you start worrying, if you can, Gou does not have any sort of allergy that he knows of and he's afraid of poisonous things."

"Yuri, while I honestly admit, I like Gou, I don't plan on keeping him here for long. I don't have time to take care of a little kid! Especially when he has to go to school. Now that you brought it up, I think I might call up Rei sometime and ask when I can send Gou back…"

Yuri mentally slapped himself and then grabbed Kai's collar,

"Kai! I can't believe you! Don't you remember what it felt like when you had no father?"

"Crystal clearly…but that's not Gou's situation."

"I don't like how you're treating him, Kai. If you knew how Gou felt about having a father, I hope then you would realize Gou needs you more than he does of anyone else!" Yuri releases Kai and after picking up his bag at the door, he stepped out and slammed it shut behind him. Kai paused and sighed after Yuri left and he sat down in a chair to hopefully get rid of his stress. The phone rang and Kai groaned as he reached for the phone next to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai, it's me, Kyoujyu."

"Oh…hey."

"Hey I was wondering if you'd do be a favor if you're not busy tomorrow," Kyoujyu asked.

"Depends…" Kai replied tiredly.

"See, I'm going to America for a bit, if you haven't heard. I'm meeting up with Judy and Emily there. And I'm having Junna stay with Brooklyn, but Brooklyn isn't available until after 2:00 and my plane leaves in the morning. Can I drop Junna off at your place until Brooklyn comes to get her?" Kyoujyu asked.

"Why not ask Kinomiya?" Kai asked.

"Takao got sick a couple days ago, and then he gave it Makoto. Max and Mark are visiting Mr. Mizuhara if I remember correctly. And Daichi is…I don't think he's around here. Isn't he hosting a tournament right now?"

Kai lightly groaned,

"Fine, I can watch over her until she's picked up…"

"Thanks Kai. I apologize for not talking to you and the others in a while, been pretty busy with my project. But I heard about your son, are you two getting along?" Kyoujyu asked and Kai groaned again,

"Don't ask about that. I guess we're getting along but I really am not happy with the idea of me and Gou living together like an actual father and son."

"Why not, Kai? I think that's a good thing. You know that Junna is away from her mother most of the time. She's sad about that at times. I'm sure your son feels similar feelings," said Kyoujyu and Kai sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't feel like talking about him. When will you drop your daughter off?"

"Probably 9:30 tomorrow morning."

"Alright then…goodbye."

"Bye Kai, and thanks."

"Hn…"

By evening, at dinner, Kai informed Gou of their visitor the next morning and Gou just nodded but had a question.

"What about Junna-Chan's mother? Where is she?"

"Away," Kai replied.

"Away? In what way?" Gou asked and Kai sighed.

"Junna's father works on beyblade and the technology surrounding it. He's been like that since the team was still together. Yet over the years, it surprised us all that he was the first to marry. He married an idol, a singer, and she's always out on tour. How that relationship works, I'll never know…"

"Maybe it's because they love each for who they are, not what they do," said Gou.

"He was her fan boy at one point," said Kai and partially rolled his eyes.

"People can change. I think he saw her real self and he started to like her as a person and not as a celebrity. Kind of like how Mommy saw you as a person and not as the famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari," said Gou and Kai looked at him.

"How would you know that?" Kai asked,

"Because Mommy said she hated Kai Hiwatari until she joined the team and got to know you better," Gou bluntly explained.

"Oh…"

* * *

The two finished dinner and then went about to do their own business. Kai was downstairs working and organizing some files until Gou lightly tugged on Kai's shirt to get his attention.

"What?" Kai asked,

"Is it going to rain?" Gou asked and Kai listened for some sign of rain and heard a loud thunder,

"Probably," he replied.

"Oh…okay then. Sorry for bothering you…" said Gou as he slipped away and back into his room. Kai watched Gou go, and he felt a familiar feeling in his gut but he can't put his finger on it.

Later that night, Kai was trying to relax himself again by watching movies that Gou shouldn't be watching so Gou had to stay in his room unless he wanted Kai for something. Gou was staying in his room like the good boy he, usually, is, hugging his cat doll as he tries to sleep for the night.

Now normally, when Kai has one of these days, Gou always comes down to bug him one way or another and Kai found it a bit weird that he finished the movie without a disturbance from Gou…

He soon went up to Gou's room and put his head against the door to see if Gou's still awake. Kai heard nothing and slowly opened the door to check on Gou and saw him sleeping on the bed. Kai slowly and gently closed the door afterwards and went to his room to get some sleep himself.

Kai's dream-more like a flashback but still:

"Oi! Kai!"

"What do you want, Kinomiya?" Kai asked bluntly as he watches his beyblade spin in the dish.

"Hey, I was wondering, I know we're doing well as a team again and even though Kyoujyu and I were the sole members left of our original team when you all left us but you're still the captain on this new one. Right?"

"Just what are you getting at, Kinomiya? Just spit it out!"

"Okay! Sheesh! Well, anyway, because you're the 'captain' of this team, I thought I should be responsible and ask you something before I do it."

Kai raised a brow and stared at Takao questionably,

"…Go on."

"I think…weshouldhaveanewteammate!" Takao quickly blurts out and hopes that Kai can decipher it and live a bit longer while waiting.

"…what?"

"I asked if we can have a new teammate! There's this person I know who I think can be a valuable member on our team!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO!"

"But WHY?"

"We're doing just fine on our own! Why would we want to change that?" Kai pointed out.

"Look at it this way: If you keep going in life then you may not notice what you have that's right in front of you. I really think my friend will be a great member on this team. Sh…_He_ is really strong. And smart! And lovable! And fun! And cute! And-"

"Did you just say '_cute_' about this _guy_?" Kai interrupted.

"Uh…" Takao paused, "Well that's what people tend to say…he's like Max…" Takao quickly covered it up, "Except…with the passion for beyblading like me and is as fierce as Rei!"

"Uh huh…" Kai continued to look at Takao strangely. By this point, Kai's beyblade stopped since Kai was more concerned for Takao's sanity at the moment, "We'll talk about this later, Kinomiya. I'll think about it."

"Really? Wow! That was easier than I thought! Thanks Kai!" Takao waved as he headed back to his dojo.

"I said I'd think about it! I didn't say yes!" Kai shouted after him with an anime vein.

Another part of Kai's 'dream':

"I cannot believe you lied to me!" Kai scolded,

"Honestly, after all these years, I think you should believe it," said Takao who is quite used to Kai shouting at him by this point.

"Ugh! Kinomiya! I'm not allowing this…_female _on the team!"

"And why not? Don't be so sexist Kai! She can hold her own just as well as we can!" Takao argued.

"She's a _girl!_"

"So?"

"You're saying Hiromi is capable of beyblading?!"

"No! We all know she can't! But we're not talking about her! What about Ming Ming? She totally kicked Daichi's butt! And obviously, our new teammate can kick _yours_!" Takao pointed out and teased with a smirk. Kai only glared,

"She was just lucky. Fine, she'll only be allowed to stay if the rest of the team says so!"

"Okay then! Thank Kai!"

"I said if the rest of the team says so! I didn't say yes!" Kai shouted after Takao once again.

--

"_Look at it this way: If you keep going in life then you may not notice what you have that's right in front of you..."_

--

"Ah! Back off Kai!"

"_You_ back off!"

Two eyes glared at each other with visible lightning between them.

"Uh oh…there they go again," said Daichi with a sweatdrop and then turned to Takao, "I think Kai's right, maybe we shouldn't let her on the team. They practically hate each other!"

"Kai's just mad that he lost to a girl," said Takao with a smirk, "And is probably just holding a grudge against her for that."

"I heard that Kinomiya!" Kai shouted and glared at Takao,

"That's another thing I hate about you! You like to yell at Takao!"

"I don't yell because I enjoy it!"

"If you enjoy anything at all…" she muttered.

"Gr…" Kai growled and the two continued their glaring contest.

--

What was…right in front of me. If I go through life too fast, then I'll miss what was right in front of me…

--

"……"

"Aw…she looks so sad," said Max as the only female beyblader on the team sits under one of the trees in Takao's backyard, completely depressed.

"Pretty miserable too…" Daichi added as he and Max watches from inside the dojo with the door slightly open. Kai walked up to them from behind,

"What are you guys doing?"

Max and Daichi turned but only went back to watching.

"We're trying to think of a way to cheer her up," Max explained and Kai took a peak outside.

"Did someone die?" Kai asked in a non-worry voice. Max stared at Kai with a surprised look,

"You mean…there was someone else besides Takao that was oblivious to the obvious?" Max asked and Kai stared back,

"What do you mean?" Kai asked raising a brow and now even Daichi stared at him.

"Rei turned her down," Daichi replied, "I think for another girl or something."

"For what?"

"She _liked_ him!" Max almost hissed.

Well this was news to Kai! When has she shown any sort of affection for Rei?! Sure they're both Chinese, well she's half but close enough, they do martial arts every morning, she asked Rei to teach her how to cook, no one has ever seen them argue before, they both love cats (well so does Kai), they both have a thing for the yin-yang symbol apparently, and lots of other things…wow, it was more obvious after listing it all out and living through that for a good 6 months. Kai suddenly stiffened at that thought.

"W-Wait a minute…how long has this been going on and why has no one told me?" Kai almost demanded.

"I thought you would know of all people Kai. It's been going on for a while now. You look suddenly mad at the thought, Kai, what's wrong?" Max asked with concern.

"What?! I'm not mad! I don't care! Why should I even care? Hn! She'll get over it!" with that, Kai turned and pretty much stomped off.

"…What's wrong with him?" Daichi asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kai react like that before," said Max but the two quickly forgot about Kai and went back to figuring out how to cheer a girl up and they ended up asking Hiromi for help.

--

What was right in front of me…

Both good and bad times, she was always right by me, if not, right in front of me…

* * *

Kai suddenly jumped and awoke from his sleep. He jumped again and almost fell off his bed when he saw a little ball made of blanket right next to him. He pulled the covers down and found Gou curled up holding his cat plush. Kai let out a sign of both relief and frustration. He's repeatedly told Gou not to come into his room and here he is, in his bed! And on another thought, he nearly scared the crap out of Kai for crawling into bed and was almost mistaken for a snake or something else that's dangerous!

Kai reached down and put a hand on Gou and was about to shake him awake. A sound of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lightning and Gou suddenly flinched. Kai quickly withdraws his hand and thought it was him that caused it. Kai tried again and gently shook Gou,

"Hey, Gou…"

Gou groaned and opened his eyes and looked up at Kai, hiding most of his face behind his cat plush,

"Yes…?"

"What are you doing here? You could've given me a heart attack!"

"I'm…s-sorry…" Gou apologized and held his cat tighter. Kai sighed and stared at Gou,

"So what are you doing here?" Kai asked again in a softer tone.

"…"

"Gou?"

"I'm sorry…" Gou murmured again and hid his entire face with his plush.

"Erm, Gou, I'm not upset. I'm just wondering why you're here and not in your room. Is there a hole in your ceiling or something?"

Gou only shook his head and didn't reply.

"Come on, tell me, I can't help you if you're not telling me anything," said Kai as he sat next to Gou's tiny form still lying on the bed.

"…You told Yuri-San…that you don't want me here…" Gou whimpered. Kai's heart suddenly started beating faster,

"Whoa! Where did you hear that?" Kai asked almost panicking. Gou revealed his face again and his watery eyes,

"I…I heard you speaking to Yuri-San…before he left. I heard something about you wanting to send me back to Rei-San…"

"Is that why you're upset?" Kai asked and Gou hesitated before shaking his head.

"That's why…why no matter what I say it wouldn't matter to you because you don't care…" Gou whimpered and sniffed.

Kai opened his mouth but no words came out. For once, he was lost for words. What's he supposed to say to that? How do you comfort a child? How are you supposed to show someone that you really do care about them? Especially if one couldn't do that the first time?

"Gou…I…" Kai tried to think of the right words to use and say them the right way, "I do care. I only said that because I thought you would be better off with Rei. You two sound close. But I do care, and I do worry. That's why I want to know what's wrong," Kai tried to explain. Gou continued to hug his cat and after a pause he reached up and hugged Kai and started crying,

"I had a nightmaaaaare!!" he wailed. Kai hesitated but he put a hand on Gou's back and started rubbing it to try and calm Gou down.

"Um, uh, it was just a dream. So…um, don't worry about it," said Kai trying to figure out what to say to a child who just had a nightmare. Kai then realized something: Gou really did change him and his life. It's a fact this wasn't Gou's first nightmare. If Gou is this scared of what he dreamt, Kai worried about Gou even more because he did absolutely nothing the first time Gou reported a nightmare to him.

Kai continues to comfort Gou and he laid down himself and held Gou close to him.

"It'll be fine, Gou. Get some sleep…" he whispered as Gou continues to sniff and cry. Kai pulled the blanket up and covered Gou, keeping his arm on top of him.

"_You're better off going back home. You must miss your mother…" _Kai gently patted Gou's back before he closed his eyes to get some sleep himself.

* * *

**I don't think I have any notes this time but yeah…**

**I do have part of chapter decided on what to do for next chapter. And again, I might come close to ending this story unless there's something you guys really want to see, er, read, happen. **

**So as usual: **

**Please R and R!**


	9. Kai has A LOT to learn! STILL!

**Well thanks to the worst-thing-ever-created-called school, I'm miserable and I hate my life. **

**But I'm a bit upset about the fact that I really didn't get much updating done over the summer. So I'm trying to update all my stories before the homework REALLY hits. I'm mean, it's bad now(and it's only been 2 days! But it feels like 2 months already!), but later on, I'll be getting much more work than this! That I'm almost positive! **

**But yeah, enjoy this chapter! For my sake. Bring something to look forward to in life with reviews!**

**And before you freak out or get worried, I'm fine. I'm not depressed or anything. I'm just miserable and negative…like Kai.**

**Oh yes, and before I forget: Thank you everyone for all your reviews! Why do you think I enjoy updating this story so much? It's true, I do.**

* * *

"Thanks so much Kai! I owe you!" said Kyoujyu tiredly. Junna was quickly dropped off and he left almost just as quickly as he got there and dashed to catch his flight.

"…Right." Kai slowly closes the door and then leads Junna to the living room so she can wait for Brooklyn and play with Gou while she waits.

"G-Gou-Kun…Mark t-told me about your um…uh…"

Gou stared at her for a bit. Even now she can barely get a sentence out without someone helping her along.

"My problems with my father?" Gou assumed and Junna only nodded.

"We're working on it," said Gou as he continues building a castle with the building blocks that Junna brought with her to play with. Junna barely did anything on her side, embarrassed and was afraid she could not match Gou's skills.

"Can I ask you something, Junna-Chan?" Gou asked already halfway up the castle. Junna only shyly nodded.

"Who is your mom?"

"Oh uh…well um you see…uh…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Gou added; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

"…my mommy is always away because she's a big superstar…She's always on tour and can't spend a lot of time at home…"

"But your parents still love each other right?" Gou asked and Junna suddenly seemed to have brightened up.

"Yes! My parents really do love each other. The fact that they're always apart helps a little because they miss each other. They're really different too, but they make it work…"

"…how?"

"I don't know. They just do I guess…" Junna started withdrawing again.

"…My father says that they were the last two people on earth to get together. But they are…"

"I know my mommy is super-pretty and my daddy doesn't stand out as much…but they both told me that its not the looks that matter, it's the person inside. Kind of like the movie "Beauty and the Beast"!"

"…what's that?"

Junna's eyes widen and it stayed like that for a few seconds.

"…Have you seen _any _movies, Gou-Kun?"

Gou thought about it,

"I'm more of an…outdoor person?"

Junna stood up and puts a hands on her hips,

"We're going to watch it then!"

"We are?"

* * *

Kai finally left his room after doing some early bird work on the computer; of course he had to open the door for Kyoujyu and Junna but he went back to his room right after that to finish things up. When he was halfway down the stairs, he almost lost his balance after seeing the giant mess that was in his living room.

"GOU!" was his instant reaction and action that he made.

The floor was completely covered with video tapes and DVDs that were taken out from under the T.V. and in a cabinet. And he was not exaggerating when said that EVERYTHING was taken out. A movie was put in but the mess was left out.

"Oh, yes Otosan?" Gou asked calmly after turning his head and seeing Kai almost run up to him and Junna.

"Gou! WHAT did you do here?!"

"I was trying to see if it's possible for you to hold a classic movie of romance and I was surprised that you did…but it was quite buried near the back," Gou explained, once again, calmly while Junna, at this point, is hiding behind Gou because of Kai's loud and scary voice due from his anger.

"Ugh…Just…just clean this up after you're done," said Kai, giving up even trying to explain anything at the moment and heads towards the kitchen.

"…why does he have this movie anyway?" Junna asked moving out of Gou's personal space.

"I bet you anything it was my mom's," Gou replied and the two got back to the movie.

--

Kai got himself something to drink and he went into the living room again to keep an eye on Gou and Junna as they sat watching the "Beauty and the Beast" movie.

"_People can change. I think he saw her real self and he started to like her as a person and not as a celebrity. Kind of like how Mommy saw you as a person and not as the famous beyblader Kai Hiwatari."_

Kai suddenly flinched at what Gou quoted as he watched the current romantic scene in the movie.

Kai left and went upstairs again.

Quick Flashback:

_Kai was reading as he walks, trying to get back to his room when suddenly, someone bumped into him and he dropped his book._

"_Movie it!" Takao snapped as he stormed in the opposite direction. Normally, Kai would bite back but Takao seemed quite…upset about something. Instead, Kai calmly picked up his book and continued on his way, not reading since he already lost his place once. _

"_Takao!" Max came running and Kai quickly steps out of the way,_

"_Did Takao pass by here?" Max quickly asked and Kai only nodded and Max continued running. _

_Kai continued walking and saw Rei at the end of the hallway,_

"_Did Max catch up to Takao?" Rei asked and Kai only shrugged,_

"_So what happened?" Kai asked, "If I want to know."_

"_I'm not exactly sure…" Rei's eyes started to wonder._

"…_You're lying. Seriously, what happened?" Kai asked._

"_Max, Daichi, Hiromi, Kyoujyu, and I were talking about something…and Takao walked in heard something that we're not even sure if it's true and he got mad," Rei tried to explain without giving their topic away._

"_What did he get mad about?" Kai asked and Rei sighed,_

"_It's just something Hiromi noticed and…well…"_

"_Just spit it out already! I don't have all day!"_

"…_Hiromi is pretty sure that you're developing feelings for a certain female beyblader on our team-"_

"_WHAT?! Where is she?!" _

_Kai was about to storm off himself but Rei quickly grabbed onto him._

"_Kai! Take it easy!"_

"_You expect me to take it easy after hearing that?!"_

"_But Kai! Acting the way you are now will only prove it as a fact to Hiromi's point of view!" Rei pointed out and Kai stopped. _

"…_It's not true!" he exclaimed as he practically stomps away. _

"_I can't believe it…" Kai started to mutter to himself. He almost reached his room when a voice stopped him._

"_Hey Kai…what's the matter?" the voice asked sweetly._

"…_Nothing, I'm fine."_

_--_

"Good afternoon, Kai!" said Brooklyn cheerfully.

"Hn…"

"Same as usual, eh Kai? So where's-"

"Brooklyn!" Junna exclaimed and ran up to Brooklyn and like always, Brooklyn gracefully swoops her up.

"Hello little Junna-Chan. Ready to go?" Brooklyn asked and Junna happily nods.

"Good!"

Gou walked up next to Kai to say his goodbye as well.

"Ah, hello little Gou! You look well!" said Brooklyn and messes with Gou's hair.

"Hi Brooklyn-San," Gou greeted with a polite bow.

"Thanks for watching little Junna-Chan, Kai. I hope you continue taking care of Gou," said Brooklyn with a smile and Kai only 'hn…' again.

After saying goodbye, Brooklyn took Junna and her belongings and the two left. Unfortunately, Gou still had to clean up the mess he made in the living room so he got right to it and started stacking the tapes and DVDs back to their rightful places. As Gou did so, Kai spends more and more of his time thinking about back when the team was still together and he can't seem to stop…

"Otosan?"

Kai continued staring out in space.

"Um, Otosan?"

Still no response. Gou started pulling on Kai's clothing for him to snap out of it.

"Hm? What Gou?"

"…You're wasting the coffee," Gou pointed and Kai jumped when he saw the counter and the floor splattered with coffee that he was pouring into his mug which is obviously overflowed.

"Ah! Gou! Why didn't tell me?"

"I just did…"

Kai sighed as he went to get some paper towels and throwing them onto the floor.

"What's on your mind, Otosan?" Gou asked as he willingly helped and knelt down on the floor to start wiping things up.

"Nothing…"

"…Ok."

Obviously, Kai had a lot of things in mind. The feelings he once believed to be 'love'…was it really 'love' after all?

Thinking back on those days, he couldn't help but pick up on all those small things.

The first time he said 'sorry' and meant it. No, the first time he said sorry and _wanted_ to mean it.

The first time he was careful about what to buy for a Christmas present.

And having Gou here, it was the first time he felt a feeling that he's never felt before. A feeling that keeps him from hurting Gou and keeping Gou out of danger. A supposedly, family love, that's helping him tolerate Gou.

* * *

It was evening, and after a lot of thought, Kai believes he can't avoid it any longer.

"Gou."

Gou was eating and enjoying the television that Kai let him watch since Kai's mind was off in space most of the day.

"Yes, Otosan?"

Kai sat down next to Gou and took in a breath.

"If it's too much trouble, can you tell me how long you're staying here? And how your mother is doing? Can you tell me…everything that I've missed in your life?"

Gou almost dropped his food as he stared at Kai.

"You…want to know?"

Kai only nodded,

"I want to know everything I can about you and how your mother is doing. I'm kind of worried that she's all on her own right now."

"…" Gou only continued to stare. Since never, after all this time, has Kai shown any interest of knowing any background about Gou. But that feeling, the fact that Kai does want to know, excited Gou to no end and it didn't take long for Gou to get into the mood and started talking about his 6, almost 7, years alive (only memories that he actually remembers) and about his mother. Kai only sat there and listened carefully as he learns many new facts about his son and previous lover…

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Hiwatari Mansion. A sunny day, Gou still lives with Kai, Makoto comes over, Mark comes over…okay, so it's not that ordinary considering Kai's watching over 3 boys…sort of…

"I can't believe he kicked as out of the house…" Mark muttered as he, Makoto, and Gou sat in front of the door, while being bored.

"That's dad for ya…" Gou replied.

"I'm bored!" Makoto whined for who-knows-what-number-of-times.

Inside, Kai was heading towards the kitchen for some coffee while he does some work at home when all of a sudden…

--

"Hide and seek?"

"Heck no, it's too hot out to stay still in a single spot."

"We can go swimming…or not…"

"Not with my dad," Gou added.

"GOU! KINOMIYA!"

Gou and Makoto flinched from Kai's sudden angry voice that was heard from inside even though they were all sitting outside. .

"…I'm glad I didn't hear 'Mark' or 'Mizuhara' from him," said Mark since Kai sounded quite angry.

--

"Gou! This thing either stays with you or in your room! I slipped on this thing once! I don't want it to happen again!" Kai scolded waving Gou's stuffed cat around and then Kai faced Makoto who then nearly dived behind Gou to hide.

"And you…same thing! I almost landed my head on this thing!" Kai held up Dragoon in his other hand and Makoto quietly apologizes as he continuously bows.

"I can't believe Kinomiya entrusted you with his treasured beyblade when you're only a kid…" Kai muttered but it was clearly heard as Kai tossed the beyblade back to Makoto and Gou's cat back to him.

"Don't leave your toys lying around, understand?"

"Yes sir," the two replied in unison with their heads lowered. As soon as Kai left, Gou motioned Makoto for the two to head outside again but Makoto wouldn't move.

"Makoto?"

Makoto held onto Dragoon tightly as he started to sniff.

"M-Makoto!"

Makoto started to cry as he started to shake like a leaf.

"Makoto!" Gou went to Makoto and tried to make him feel better.

"Daddy…will be…" Makoto sniffed as he continued to cry, "…so mad…at me!"

"What? No, he won't!" said Gou as Makoto continued to wail.

"Daddy's…treasure…"

Gou realized what Kai said really did hurt Makoto and tried to comfort his friend.

"What happened?" Mark asked with concern when Gou took Makoto outside with him to Mark.

* * *

Mystel heard the phone ring and he picked it being right next to it and answered in Chinese.

"…Mystel? Is that you?" Kai asked and Mystel switched back to Japanese,

"Kai? Okay, awkward. Uh, is there something I can do for you?"

"What are you doing at Rei's place oh forget it, just get Rei on the phone for me!"

"Uh, it's none of your concern what I'm doing here!" Mystel defended before calling for Rei, "Rei! Kai is on the phone!"

When Rei heard that in another room, he almost dashed into the room Mystel called him from.

"Tell him to mind his own business! Hmph!" Mystel walked off after handing Rei the phone and Rei was wondering what Kai said to him.

"Hey Kai, do I dare ask what you said to Mystel?"

"I only asked him why he was over at your place."

"Oh…well, never mind about that. So why call, Kai? You know it's free on the computer right?"

"Didn't feel like turning it on. Rei, but listen: I'm a little concerned…"

"Is this about Gou?" Rei asked,

"Yes."

Rei sighed and was about to tell Kai that Gou's going to stay in Japan for good unless something drastic happens or if Kai really can't take care of Gou, but Kai cut Rei off before he even started.

"The kid has nightmares sometimes; mostly when there's a storm going on. Can you tell me if this is his fear that he was born with or did something happen in his short life that caused him this trauma?"

Rei's mouth dropped, surprised that Kai is not asking about when to send Gou back to him. But instead, asks about Gou himself and his wellbeing.

"Uh…well, why don't you ask him?" Rei asked,

"He wouldn't tell me. We don't bring up those moments after it happens."

"I…see? Um, don't worry too much about it Kai. Gou's a pretty strong child. How is he doing, anyway?"

"I guess he's doing well. But he's still a brat most of the time…"

"_I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing coming from Kai," _Rei thought with a sweatdrop. Suddenly, on Kai's end, a crash and some screaming were heard. Kai sighed and talked tiredly,

"Got to go…" with that, Kai hangs up.

* * *

_Dear Okasan,_

_I miss you even more each passing day. It gets lonely without you here. My Otosan helped me last night. He made me feel better. Does that mean he really cares about me? I know this sounds funny, but I think I'm the youngest child in the world to actually be stressed a bit. It's not just Otosan, my best friend: Makoto. I worry for him sometimes. He's a real crybaby, but in a good way. So I'm always looking after him like an older brother. Then there's my future. I'm really concerned about it. I know I shouldn't worry at this age, but I'm more than worried about it. Will I be staying with Otosan forever? I need answers, Okasan. Please help me. I can't handle this by myself._

_Love,_

_Gou_

_--_

"I hate you!" Gou shouted,

"Oh don't make me say that back to you!" Kai snapped back.

"Hmph!"

Trying to reason with Kai is one of the hardest things to do and Gou officially gives up. He was only defending Makoto!

"Your room!"

"I'm going!"

Kai groaned in frustration. Why can't they last just one day without trying to snap each others necks off?!

Though today's problem didn't take long for Kai to figure out. After Makoto and Mark were sent home, Takao called not long after about what happened and was wondering what caused Makoto's sudden change; even mentioning about giving Dragoon back to Takao. And the answer hit Kai like you would when you swap at a fly. Then realized Gou was trying to tell him that the whole time. Kai groaned again, but for a different reason this time.

Kai made his way to Gou's room to try and make things up with him again.

But no one expected what was going to happen. That even after they made up for the day, Gou felt pain. Throbbing abdomen pain. Gou was so focused on other things that day that he didn't realize that he was actually in physical pain.

"_Okasan…"_

Teardrops fell before Gou closed his eyes and lost consciousness…

* * *

**Yay, I'm finally getting somewhere! **

**Next chapter! Rei fans were waiting for this, yes: Rei's coming to Japan!**

**Too bad that's all I'm going to say about next chapter!**

**Sorry that I was basically laying things out this chapter so not much happened…**

**But!**

**Please R and R!**


	10. Lover

**This story is over a 100 reviews! Thank you everyone! No, I didn't update all my stories yet but since I get many reviews, I couldn't help but continue this story. See, more reviews, means sooner updates! Keep them coming! I accept criticism too you know that?**

* * *

Gou's eyes started to flutter open. He stared up and all he saw was white.

"It's only Appendicitis. It's a quick and simple surgery, he'll be out of here by the end of the weekend."

"Yes…thank you, Doctor."

Gou closed his eyes again. With all the white he saw plus the moment he heard 'surgery' and then Kai's voice, and then 'doctor' he knew exactly where he was. He hated this place; the big and scary hospital...Gou suddenly opened his eyes again in fright.

"_WHAT?! SURGERY?!" _Gou screamed in his mind.

* * *

Makoto clutched his father's hand tightly,

"Daddy…what's wrong with Gou?" Makoto asked nervously as he walked around the 'giant building with white walls' as Makoto called it.

"Uh…I'm not sure…" Takao replied who was just as confused as Makoto.

"Kai!" Takao called when they saw Kai standing outside a room talking to a doctor.

"That is all, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Yes, thank you."

"If you'll excuse me." The doctor leaves and Kai turned to Takao and Makoto. Makoto only hid behind Takao's leg when Kai laid eyes on them.

"Hey Kai, we heard what happened. Is Gou alright?"

Kai only sighed,

"It's only Appendicitis…thankfully…"

"…"

"What?"

"Kai, you gotta tell me what that is. You honestly think I know anything in the medical area?" Takao pointed out and Kai sighed again.

"Appendicitis is common and it hits pretty randomly especially at young kids. But if one is stressed, they have a high chance of getting it but it's not like Gou has anything to be stressed out…"

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that…" _Takao thought.

"…To fix the problem, he only needs a simple surgery. A day or two in the hospital to recover and he'll be fine," Kai explained, "It's no big deal."

"Oh that's good," said Takao relieved. He looked down to see Makoto still hiding and was wondering why he was hiding from Kai, Makoto used to love it when Kai visits them.

"Hey Kai, can we see him?"

"I think he's still out," Kai replied, "Well if you want you can go wait for him to wake up."

"Why? Where are you going?" Takao asked giving Kai a look.

"Nowhere…"

Takao continued to give Kai that same stern look.

"You do realize I have a job right?!" Kai exclaimed.

Takao groaned in frustration.

"Makoto, why don't you go see if Gou's awake and stay there to keep him company. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Makoto releases Takao and goes into Gou's room. Takao turns back to Kai,

"Kai, you can't ditch Gou whenever you want. Before you give the whole 'you have to make sacrifices to be successful' lecture I suggest you think about what you should be sacrificing to make you happy!"

* * *

Makoto walks into the room and heads over to the bed only to find it empty.

"…Gou?" Makoto looked around; maybe Gou woke up and was in the bathroom. Makoto felt someone grab him by the ankle and he screamed but when he looked down, he saw a pale hand.

"Gou?" Makoto knelt down and looked under the bed to find Gou lying under the bed with his hand still holding on Makoto's ankle.

"Makoto…" Gou whimpered and Makoto realized that Gou was in tears.

"Gou! What's wrong? Makoto reached out to Gou, "Why are you under the bed, come on, get out from under there!"

Gou pulled his hand back and put his head in his arms.

"No!"

"Gou…what happened? Are in pain?"

"No…I'm fine!" Gou tried to sound confident but he almost choked as he sobbed. Makoto was confused and didn't know what to do. He was worried and was scared at the lack of knowledge of how to help Gou. Makoto slightly jumped when someone approached him in silence and reaches his hand under the bed.

"Hey Gou…don't be scared now. I'm here…"

A little bit earlier:

"Gou is fine! Don't tell me how to raise my own son, Kinomiya!"

"Oh yeah, like you know _so_ much more!" Takao countered.

"You're the one that didn't know what Appendicitis were! Don't go telling me I'm not as knowledgeable as you!"

"Who _does_!? I mean about the Appendix-whatever it's called! You don't know everything Kai! If you truly care about Gou, which you should, act like it!"

"Is 'tough love' really a bad thing? You of all people should know that!"

"Gr…that has nothing to do with this! He was my brother! We're talking about Gou here! If I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't hesitate to say you're not a very good father!"

"You do realize you just said that to me right now right? And who are you to say I don't know how to take care of my own son?!"

"Well I can…"

Takao and Kai turned their heads down the hallway to see a familiar face and old friend.

"After all, I'm his Godfather."

"Rei?" Takao was at lost for words at Rei's sudden appearance.

"Rei…" Kai wasn't doing much better, especially since this is the person that his former lover spent the last 6 years with, had a crush on him back in the day, and raised Gou up with him. Rei walks up to the two of them and shakes his head,

"I can't believe you two are fighting inside a hospital of all places!" Rei scolded and that's when the two realized a lot of people were giving them angry looks.

"Hehe…our bad!" Takao apologized to the nurses and doctors as well as the patients.

"Rei…what are you doing here?" Kai asked, almost nervously.

"To check on Gou. And of course, the last place I want to see him in is here. I leave him here for about a month and he's the hospital?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Um…Rei, I think you should take your own advice," Takao advised and Rei cleared his throat.

"Sorry, anyway, I'm going to go see Gou. Leave us alone for a bit please," Rei asks and then asked to make sure the door they're next to was Gou's and then he walked in only to find Makoto reaching under the bed and his ears picked up noises revolving around crying.

"_Gou…" _

Rei walks over and did what Makoto was trying to do.

"Hey Gou…don't be scared now. I'm here…"

Gou stiffened up when he heard that voice he slowly raised his head,

"Rei…San…" Gou whimpered with watery eyes.

"Come here, Gou, tell me what's wrong," Rei reached out both hands and Gou, with shaky hands, took them and Rei pulled him out and took him in his arms and then he took a seat on the bed.

"Gou, its okay, calm down…" Rei soothed as he rubbed Gou's back. Rei looked down at Makoto and smiled,

"Hi Makoto, how have you been doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Very good, Uncle Rei! You know Gou? Gou's my new best friend! But…" Makoto's face fell, "I don't know what's wrong with him…"

"Aw, its okay, Makoto. Don't be sad. Come on, Gou, even your friend is worried about you," Rei continued to soothe Gou as he slowly started to calm down.

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't tell me Kai did something that got you here," said Rei continuing to rub Gou's back.

"S-Su…Surg…gery…"

"Surgery?" Rei repeated.

"What's a sugary, Uncle Rei?" Makoto asked cutely and Rei smiled.

"A surgery is like an operation."

"An opra…ration?"

"I'm not sure what Gou caught, but its like he's sick and doctors need to do some very complicated stuff and have to put Gou to sleep to do it without hurting him," Rei tried to explain in easier words and Makoto nodded in understanding (sort of).

"A surgery huh? You need a surgery, Gou?" Gou only nodded as he clings onto Rei.

"You look fine to me; do you know what you have?"

Gou shook his head and said nothing.

"Oh! I heard Uncle Kai said something like…appy-dencutus…" Makoto tried to remember how to say it but it wasn't coming out right at all. After calming Gou down, Rei patted off the hospital clothes to get rid of anything dirty that got on it when Gou was hiding under the bed, and then he puts Gou back in bed; then he went to figure out what Gou had and Kai had to explain the whole thing over again as the two stood outside Gou's room once again.

"Kai, has Gou had any exposure to anything related to a surgery before me coming here?" Rei asked and Kai only shook his head.

"Not that I know of-Yuri!"

"Kai, let's not jump to conclusions…" Rei advised with a sweatdrop,

"_What does Yuri have to do with this anyway?"_

"But let's get focused here. I don't ever recall Gou being afraid of a surgery…"

"Gou's afraid of surgery?" Kai and Takao repeated in unison and confusion.

"So he is awake?" Takao asked.

"Yes. But I found him hiding under the bed with Makoto trying to get him out," Rei explained.

"Hey, if Gou's supposed to be in pain, how does he have the strength to-"

"He was given some pain-relief medicine," Kai cut in on Takao.

"Oh…"

"…" Rei crossed his arms and closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

"What's on your mind, Rei?" Takao asked, a bit worried when Rei becomes really serious.

"Kai…"

"Yes?"

"…I flew in from China and the first thing I learned is that Gou's in the hospital. That's not the best thing I want to hear. But besides that, I'm a bit concerned about leaving Gou here with you…"

"What are you getting at?" Kai asked staring into Rei's eyes.

"For Gou's sake…I think its better that he comes back with me after this surgery is over," Rei stated and Takao looked between Kai and Rei.

"H-Hold on a second, Rei! This is technically Gou's choice here. I understand your concern, but Kai and Gou have been getting along pretty well recently," said Takao trying to prevent this.

"…" Kai only stared down on the floor.

"…Fair enough," Rei agreed, "Gou's mature enough to understand."

Afterwards, they all visited Gou but he still wasn't happy about the surgery he had to do. No matter how simple it was, Gou was scared out of his wits and he would've broken into tears at any moment if Makoto wasn't there. But when Takao had to leave and take Makoto with him, Gou was ready to do just that at any moment.

"Gou, hey, it's an easy and simple surgery. And you're not even going to be awake for it," said Kai but it wasn't helping Gou at all. While Kai tried 'reassuring' Gou that there's nothing to be afraid of, Rei was trying to figure this sudden fear. Gou's always been healthy and he never had to go into a hospital before. While this is his first time, he shouldn't have such a phobia of any of this. It took a cry to get Rei to snap out of his thoughts and he saw that Gou was in tears again.

"Rei…" Gou cried, "I…want to…go home…"

Kai reached out a hand and took Gou's, "Right after you recover…don't be scared…"

Gou looked at Rei in front of him, "With you…Rei…San…" Gou sniffed and whimpered. At that moment, Kai didn't understand why he was so surprised by this. He also didn't understand this feeling now hanging on his heart. It hurt, his heart hurts.

Kai slowly releases Gou's hand as Rei took over the comforting and all Kai could do was stare. He started to backtrack and slowly, but eventually, left the room. Kai stood outside of Gou's room but doesn't know how long. He couldn't get his mind off what Gou said. And he couldn't understand this pain he is feeling. No matter how much he thought about it, Kai never came to a fully deducted conclusion to his questions.

"Kai."

Kai almost jumped but saw that it was Rei standing next to him.

"Rei…"

"Gou's asleep now…I'm sorry about what Gou said. But I thought you didn't want him with you," said Rei and Kai looked away.

"I don't…."

"Then why are you so upset about this?"

"…no reason…"

"Kai, don't you think I'd be the last person you should say that to?" Rei pointed out, "I'll listen and understand, Kai."

Kai turned his back to Rei and sighed,

"He's better off leaving…to return to _her_…"

Rei's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Kai…didn't, wait, didn't _anyone_ tell you…?"

"Tell me what?" Kai asked turning back around.

"…Didn't Gou mention _anything _to you?" Rei asked sounding worried.

"Well…" Kai didn't want to say his unwillingness to listen to him in the beginning was probably the reason why nothing was told to him.

"Kai, Gou's mother…she disappeared a year ago…"

It was Kai's turn to be surprised, this was beyond just news to him!

"What do you mean…?" Kai asked, almost nervously.

Rei sighed as he hated to recall terrible memories.

"She disappeared…like I said. It was around this time of year when it happened. Gou was left in my care as she left the village to go into town. It started raining in the afternoon and for the rest of the day. The rain poured harder and the rain drops got bigger as it reached night time. She was traveling down the mountain…when it happened…" Rei took in a breath and forced himself to continue,

"There was an accident along the road leading up the mountain late that night. The driver couldn't see because of the heavy rain and he didn't know the path well. He claimed to have seen a person before the car crashed, he thought he hit her or something but when he got out of the car to check, he found nothing. But when he described this person, it just couldn't have been a coincidence…the villagers, the police, the locals, they all searched the surrounding area. Even down the mountain, we searched everywhere, anywhere the body could've fallen. But we found nothing and she never returned to Gou. We're almost sure she was in that accident, but because there was no body to be found, we don't know if she's hurt or alright. The fact that she hasn't returned makes us believe the worst but we're hoping there's some good reason for her absence. Unfortunately, Gou has no legal guardian in our village, and it's been over a years since her disappearance. We had to send him to you, his biological father. Please understand Kai, it's not that we wanted to hide Gou from you, she didn't want you to know…"

"……" Kai sat down and was trying to take all the information in.

"Don't be mad at her, Kai. She didn't want you to know about Gou because she didn't want to burden you…" Rei explained, "She didn't want you to think that because of Gou, you had to take her back or that you had to see Gou. She wanted you to keep the life you had and wanted you to willingly want her back and not because of Gou. But…understand that since Gou has no father, she gave him as much love as two parents could. She worked hard for him, to take care of him and raised him so that he can be as strong as you. That's why she named him 'Gou' after all."

Kai sat there with his head buried in his hands. How could he have overseen this? This was one of the most logical explanations why he ended up with a son one day. She didn't send him over at all…she wasn't even there. Grief started to fall on Kai. His old lover disappeared…because he wasn't there to take care of her or protect her…

Gou's constant crying for her, his nightmares, and his fear of storms, it all went back to the night she disappeared. Gou never saw her for a year, and she disappeared on a stormy, rainy, night. It started to all make sense now…

"Kai?"

"……" Kai was at a lost for words. What could he say? What's he supposed to say? And what can he do? Gou wants to return to his 'real' home with Rei where his mother once lived. What can he do about it?

"_If I had known…no, even if I did know, it wouldn't have made much of a difference…and Gou knew that…Gou's been carrying a lot on his shoulders at a young age. I'm not even sure if my childhood and his are in the same ballpark anymore…"_

"Kai, don't feel bad. You didn't know…you can talk to Gou about it can't you?" Rei reminded, "Or should I say: Do you _want_ to?"

Kai stood up and stared at Rei and all he could do was nod.

Gou was asleep as Rei said. He looked so peaceful just sleeping. Kai was lost. He admitted it to himself. He doesn't know what to do. His heart is screaming for him to want to fight to keep Gou with him…but his mind thinks otherwise, wanting what's best for Gou and even he admits that he isn't the best father around.

What's a poor guy to do? Especially at this point? Gou _wants_ to go back with Rei. Gou _should_ go back with Rei. What reason, what hope, does Kai have to keep Gou?

* * *

**Next:**

**Kai and Gou have a talk about where Gou will be going or staying. And a little more on Gou's mother's disappearance. Plus, the reason why Gou's afraid of surgery all of a sudden. Everything seems to go back to her…**

**Then, if Gou's going to leave, he's not going without Makoto's say in this!**

**Please R and R! You guys make me so happy! We broke a 100 reviews! I really hope I can make a good ending! (This does not necessarily mean the next chapter is the ending so don't panic yet!)**


	11. Hope

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I think this story is currently my most popular 'recent' story! I'm surprised at myself! I think I'm improving at writing!**

**IMPORTANT: After a bit of thinking, debating, and how the story's coming along. I decided that Rin will NOT be Rei's daughter so I'll be going back to change that hint(or hints) that was provided in the early chapters.**

**And, well, this is a bit longer chapter than usual! Letting you know ahead of time!**

* * *

Kai sat in a chair, next to the hospital bed, cutting off the skin of an apple. All he could hear were silence and the ticking sounds from clocks. Occasionally, he would glance up from the fruit to look at Gou.

Gou was awake, but he was lying still while staring out the window and the two has yet to exchange words.

After a few more moments of silence, Kai already shed off the skin of the apple and then cuts them into pieces and put them on a plate, he placed the plate next to Gou on the large bed.

"…don't be scared Gou," was the first thing Kai has said to him all morning.

"I know…I hate it when I show fear in front of Rei-San…" Gou confessed but he yet to look at Kai. Kai made a small grunt from that comment.

"Tell me then…why are you scared in the first place?" Kai asked taking a toothpick to stick it into one of the apple pieces and then holding it next to Gou's mouth.

Gou hesitated before looking at the apple piece and taking it into his mouth. After swallowing he sighed.

"It's nothing really…I shouldn't even be afraid," said Gou finally turning his head to look at Kai.

"Then please tell me. I want to know, Gou…"

"…"

"Uh…please?" Kai almost hates himself that he had to say 'please.'

"…Mommy didn't have a normal birth," Gou started.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I overheard this. I was a bit younger so I didn't understand it all at once. But…after talking to Tao-Sensei and having a rabidly-growing brain, I started to understand what I overheard. As I said, Mommy didn't have a normal birth. Or should I say: I didn't have a normal birth. I couldn't be born the regular way. So…I could've died. Mommy might've too…" Gou's eyes started show sadness and grief, "At that point, I think Mommy was already living in the village with Rei-San. But…there weren't exactly any doctors there that could help her. I couldn't hear the rest so I wasn't sure how it happened, but Mommy had to go through surgery to give birth to me…The surgery itself, almost failed. I didn't overhear this part I got it right from Tao-Sensei. He wouldn't tell me in exact detail but…I just know that because the surgery almost failed, Mommy almost died because they couldn't stop the bleeding. I don't know what condition I was in, but…the thought of a failed surgery has always scared me. We just never had one since my Mommy giving birth to me. Then I found out exactly what was done in her surgery…apparently, the bleeding was because of an accidental cut. They had to get me out by cutting her open and something went wrong. That's…as far as I can remember…"

Kai sat there and listened with care.

"I see…you're afraid the same thing will repeat. And you're saying you shouldn't be afraid because…because she's not here to go through it again. Is that right?"

Gou lightly nodded, "But I can't help it. The fear is still there!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Kai calmly, "Sometimes…fear isn't something you control. Everyone is afraid of something."

"…Otosan…"

"But as you stated: There's not really a reason for you to be afraid. So try to take it a step at a time to get over this fear. And be brave…"

"…Then, what are you afraid of, Otosan?" Gou asked and Kai was taken back by that question.

"Me? Uh…" Kai wasn't even sure. He's not really scared by anything at all.

"I thought everyone was afraid of something," Gou reminded.

"…I'm afraid of losing my bitbeast," Kai confessed.

"Doesn't every beyblader fear that?" Gou pointed out, not satisfied with Kai's answer at all.

"Okay then…well, my answer will bring me to my next question for you Gou: Do you really want to go back with Rei?"

It was Gou's turn to be taken back by a question. He turned his head and stared at the wall.

"Because Gou…I'm afraid to lose you," Kai confessed.

"Otosan…" Gou turned back, "I thought you wouldn't care!"

"Well, let's just say I didn't care at first. But…now I can't say it's the same anymore. I have a hard imagining my life back to the way it was before…"

"Would that be: Single and boring? Oh wait…You're still single and boring," said Gou, half-teasing. Kai stiffened and grew a small anime vein but he quickly calmed down.

"Hn, you're right about one thing: My life was pretty boring before you came along," Kai admitted, "…and single but that's not the point."

"No it's okay…because I want you to stay single," said Gou in a more serious tone.

"Hm? Why?" Kai asked, a bit amused at this off-topic.

"Because…" Gou held on tighter to the sheets, "I only want one Mommy…"

"Oh…" Kai stared at the floor, "You know, Rei told me about her…"

Gou looked almost scared,

"He did?!"

"Yeah, everything. I'm sorry I never gave her a second thought, Gou. And I'm sorry that I never gave you a second thought either," Kai apologized. Gou calmed down but was still sad and upset about the news.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you knew, I don't think it would've changed much," said Gou sadly. Kai puts his arm over Gou's tiny shoulders.

"You know, while my father was a good person, I didn't think he was very good father. I hated him for a bit. It's ironic since you'd think I'd learn from my own mistakes…ugh, don't tell Kinomiya that, he'll hang that over me for the rest of my life!" Kai growled at the thought of it.

"Why would hang that over you?" Gou asked innocently.

"Because, well, I found out that besides our love for beyblading, out skills for beyblading, one other thing we have in common is that our fathers weren't very good fathers. The only difference is that Kinomiya actually turned out to be a better father than me…" Kai admitted, despite how much he hated that.

"I see…Otosan, I really want to be with Rei-San again. If I stay here, what's going to change?" Gou asked, wondering what he should do.

"A lot's going to change," Kai answered quickly, "Especially after what happened. I'm making sure you don't land here again!"

"Oh…well, I guess that's nice to know…"

Kai mentally cursed himself. What else does he need to say to make sure Gou will stay?!

"_Damn…if only…if only I could talk to HER again! I might have an easier time convincing her over Gou since Gou has both mine as well as her stubbornness COMBINED!" _

* * *

"So Rei, how was she…you know, when the village took her in and such?" Takao asked as the two talked about Gou and his mother over some lunch back at Takao's dojo. It's been a while since the two good friends sat down together in the dojo.

"She was pretty upset at first. Since she and Kai were no longer seeing each other. But then…she found out she was pregnant…"

"Wait, she didn't KNOW she was pregnant when she and Kai separated?!" Takao exclaimed and Rei only shook his head.

"And that became a problem. When she actually had to give birth she…oh…" It then hit Rei. The only possible reason Gou could be scared of surgery is because his mother had to go through it. Whatever harmed her, it scared him.

"_Someone must've told Gou about it…" _Rei thought as he stirs his drink.

"Uh, Rei?" Takao waved a hand in Rei's face and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Rei apologized with s sweet smile, "Well she couldn't have a normal birth so after some searching and desperate needs of help, we were lucky enough to get her through a surgery to give birth to Gou. That's when she practically forced herself to change…"

"What…what do you mean?" Takao asked with concern.

"Well…"

"_I…I'm not a very strong person am I…Rei? Even though I act all strong, when I'm with Kai I fall right into his arms like mush. Without him, I'm kind of weak aren't I?"_

"Well you've known her for a while Takao, after all, you're the one that helped sneak her onto the team in the first place way back."

"Hehe, yeah, that was funny. Those were the days!"

"Yeah…but, basically, she says she's become too dependant on Kai. So when they divorced, she couldn't help but feel…weak. So for Gou's sake, she did her best to be strong for him, for both of them actually. I worried for her though. She really had no one to go to. You know her, she hates troubling people so it's rare when she goes to me, or Rai and Mao, or Kiki and Gao. But I see her with Mystel a lot when she's out near the waterfall. Other than that, she basically raised Gou all on her own."

"Wow…I think she's just underestimating herself. Makes me regret not finding her a place here," said Takao staring at the liquid in his cup, "But you must be lucky, Rei. You actually got to watch Gou grow up!"

"Yeah…he's a real cutie. I admit, it felt nice to watch him grow…"

"_Come on, Gou! Come on! You can do it!" _

_Hands were holding baby-Gou in a stand. When the support was gone, Gou stood for about one second before falling on his butt while holding a blank stare of cuteness. _

"_Aww…its okay Gou! We'll take a step at a time okay? Here Rei, you try getting Gou to walk!" _

"_No, I don't want take the fun out of it from you."_

"_Come on, Rei! Look at that stare! It's too cute!"_

"_A-boo…ah…" Gou turned to the side and started crawling towards Rei and then when he got close enough he reached for Rei's long hair and puts the amount he grabbed into his mouth._

"_Ah! Gou! Don't eat that! I hope you washed that Rei!"_

"_Of course I did!" _

"Rei? Does she ever talk about…the team?" Takao asked and Rei came back from his daydream.

"Yeah, she does. She talks about you a lot," said Rei and Takao looked pleased.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And that she knew you had a crush on her for a while back then…"

"WHAT?!"

"She didn't say anything because she doesn't want you to feel bad. You were important to her."

"How did she find out?! She's smart but she's pretty dense and naïve!"

"Uh…Max told her," Rei confessed with shifty eyes.

"WHAT?! I'm going to kill him!"

"Takao! Clam down! That was years ago! Max probably just let is slip!"

"Still!" Takao crossed his arms, "It's not fair…"

"I can't believe how after all this time…she's disappeared," said Rei, a bit more depressed about it.

"I know…will you really take Gou back, Rei?" Takao asked.

"I want to…Gou grew up with her and the village but…I was the closest thing to a father to him…"

"I see…"

Against that room's door, an ear was taken away from the wall. The person started leaving the dojo on their own.

* * *

Kai walked down the streets…alone. No kid to ask him for that toy in the window or bug him that he's hungry. Kai sighed, knowing he did what he could. It's for the best that Gou leaves with Rei, but at the same time, Kai's having a hard time accepting that. Gou also spent his 6 years with Rei while he spent about a month with him. It's hard to compete with that. Kai suddenly stopped and looked at the store he stopped in front of. Without thinking, he went in. The door chimed and Kai looked at his surroundings. The place was filled with many unbelievably cute things. Plushies, dolls, key chains, and notebooks, anything you can think of: It's cute.

On the other hand, in the corner of the store is filled with anime, manga, and game merchandise of all kinds and genres.

"Can I help you?" The long-haired blonde counter girl asked. Or should we say: Counter-WOMAN.

"Hey…" Kai greeted. The woman suddenly froze.

"Kai…?"

"Hn, yeah…"

"Ohmygosh! KAI!" Kai almost thought she was going to faint at her…what he thinks is excitement?

"KAI! I haven't seen you in…FOREVER!"

"Yeah…" Kai bluntly replied.

"You…You…YOU JERK!" she suddenly punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Kai puts a hand to his face.

"What do you think it was for?!" she pointed a finger at him, "You…you…divorced with one of my most favorite costumers!" she anime-cried.

"…yeah, actually, I'm here to ask about her."

"Hmph! Well maybe you should've thought of that before you divorced her!" the woman scolded.

"Okay, we both agree that it's my fault. But I need to ask you something…"

"Hmm…okay, shoot."

"Do you know where I can go…to get information? I know before you had a fortune-teller here at this store?"

"…That was your own ex-wife!" the woman exclaimed.

"…oh…right. Is there anyone else I can go to?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to find her."

"Your ex?" The woman raised a brow.

"Y-Yes…she's disappeared. No one knows if she's dead or alive but I want to, no, I _need_ to find her!"

"Hmm…" the woman puts a hand on her chin, "Hard to say. But I don't think going to a fortune teller is going to help you, Kai. What if she's dead? Not going to be very happy news would it? And if she's alive, what if she's all the way in America or something?" The woman pointed out.

"…" Kai looked disappointed.

"But tell you what Kai, if you're here to buy something, I'll give you one thing for free," she offered.

Kai went to explore the store; it's been years since he's been here. He's surprised the same counter-girl that worked here part-time was now a grown woman and what looks like a full-time employer. He remembered his ex bought things from here all the time. Most of her holiday gifts probably came from here. Kai went to corner to pick up something.

"…This thing…"

"Okay then! It's on the house! But only because you were married to one of my most favorite costumers! So this is a one-time deal!"

"Sure…thank you…"

* * *

Gou had some better painkillers that are helping him cope with the pain before his surgery. After talking with Kai, he felt a bit better about it. But he kept himself distracted from the thought of surgery by reading.

The hospital door started to open; Gou just continued on reading thinking it must be a doctor or nurse giving him something or telling him some news.

"Gou…"

Gou looked up from his book when he hears the high and now almost squeaky, voice.

"Makoto?"

Makoto stood by the door with a sad face. Then the door fully opened and Gou's doctor came in.

"Yes, um, this boy arrived and caused some trouble as he ran around the hospital looking for you. Do you happen to know his family's number so I can call for them to pick him up?"

"Uh…no, I don't, I'm sorry," Gou apologized, "But my father might know.

"Oh, well then, very well. I shall take him-"

"No! He can stay here!" Gou cut in.

"…Very well. But do not get out of the bed."

"Yes Doctor…" Closing the door behind him, the doctor went to contact Kai leaving Makoto and Gou alone. Makoto started his way towards Gou's bed but stopped midway in the room. Lifting his hands to his eyes he started to wipe away tears.

"It's not true is it?" Makoto began to sob.

"Wh-What's true?" Gou asked, afraid of what Makoto's reaction will be.

"You're not…r-really going away…a-are you?" Makoto asked, whimpering, "To China! With Uncle Rei?!"

"…" Gou lowered his head, "I don't know…"

Makoto suddenly began bawling.

"I said I didn't know! Not I'll be going!" Gou shouted to try and get Makoto to stop wailing. But it didn't really work, Makoto kept crying.

"…Ah! Wait! How did you even get here?!" Gou exclaimed.

"Walked…waaaa…"

"…" Gou's mouth dropped. It was no wonder he wandered in here without his parents and the doctor asking for it.

"Makoto…come here, rest over here. Tell me why you're upset," said Gou motioning Makoto over to his bed. Makoto slowly made his way to the bed and crawled onto it sitting next to Gou. Still crying and whimpering while doing so, Makoto didn't calm down too much.

"I don't want you to go…Please Gou…" Makoto sniffed with his hands to his face trying to wipe away his tears, "You're my…best friend…"

"I am? What about Mark-Kun? Or Junna-Chan?"

Makoto shook his head,

"I want to…sniff…be your friend. Your best friend…whimper so you don't have to…" Makoto looked at Gou in the eye, "You don't have to be alone anymore!"

"Makoto…!"

--

"_Gou, go out an play, don't spend all your time in here," said Rei, watching over Gou that while Gou's mother was out of the village for a while. Gou was lying on his stomach drawing. _

"_I don't want to…" _

"_Come on, Gou, it's a nice day out. Go out and play!" _

"_No…"_

_Rei sighed at Gou's stubbornness and anti-social attitude. _

"_Want me to bring Minkah or Rin over?"_

"_NO!" Gou shouted and went into a sitting position, "Minkah is bossy and Rin's a bully!" _

"_Gou!" _

"_I don't want to play with them! Or anyone else in the village!" Gou cried and picked up his belongings, quickly running into another room. _

"_Gou…" Rei shook his head about to follow Gou if he didn't feel another presence. _

"_Did Gou just call my son bossy?" Mystel asked. Rei turned to face him,_

"_Did you just let yourself in?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_I'm sorry you heard that. I'm sure Gou doesn't mean it," Rei apologized._

"_Its fine," Mystel waved it off, "I'll have a word with Minkah though. And maybe Mao too so she'll have a talk with Rin."_

"_I think Gou's just being anti-social…it kind of runs in his blood…"_

"_Anti-Social huh? Don't you think there's a usually a reason for that?" Mystel pointed out. _

_Gou stood against the door, listening to their conversation. It was since then he started thinking who his father really was…_

_--_

"Makoto!" The door burst opened with Takao and Hiromi running in.

"Makoto! You are in deep trouble, young man!" Hiromi scolded with tears running. She pulled Makoto into a hug and starts crying on him.

"And I'm just as serious! You are in _serious_ trouble!" Takao added crossing his arms.

Makoto nodded, disappointed in upsetting his family.

"I'm sorry…" Makoto whimpered. At that moment, Gou couldn't help feeling more envious and jealous than ever in his whole life so far.

"Don't be too hard him, Kinomiya. It was probably my son's fault that he came here on his own."

Gou's snapped into alert when he heart that and that voice. Kai stood by the door in his cool and calmly matter.

"Kai…" Takao's eyes narrowed. Kai walked up to Takao,

"If you were in your son's situation and any one of us from the olden days were in Gou's situation, then what would you do?" Kai pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let it slip! He could've gotten hurt!"

"…Right," Obviously that fact completely went over Kai's head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Takao asked, "Visiting hours are done for the day."

"You do realize I'm a Hiwatari right? Now, I want to talk with Gou. Can you and Hiromi take Makoto out?" Kai asked pointed at the door as he walked to Gou's bed.

"Come on, Dear," Hiromi picked up Makoto and headed out with Takao. Makoto waved a goodbye and Gou waved back before Takao closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Otosan?" Gou asked as soon as the door shut. Kai sat next to Gou.

"Gou…I'll be as honest as I can. I don't want you to go. I really wish things turned out differently between your mother and me. I wish I knew where she is and if she's alright. And I know I'm probably the second-worst father in the world…but I'm still a father. I love you. I want you to stay so I can care for you." Kai places a hand on Gou's head and added a small smile, "I did try though. To find her. In a way at least. I stopped at a store your mother always loved to go to. Look what I found."

Kai reached into his jacket and pulled out a small white cat plush.

"I saw the one you had, well, it had patches over patches. Why don't you put it on a shelf and sleep with this one?"

Gou slowly reached out for it and took it. He stared into the cat's eyes and then up at Kai's.

"You love me?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…as in…"

"I know, family love. That must be the first time you said that since my mother," said Gou and Kai hesitantly nodded to that truth.

"Who's the worst?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the worst father in the world if you're second worst?" Gou asked bluntly.

"Oh, that would be my grandfather. He raised my father and look at what happened to my relationship with my father. In the end, it all goes back to him. He also wins being the 'worst grandfather in the world in the world' award."

"So…" Gou stared at Kai as he pulls the cat plush close, "If he dies, doesn't that make you the worst father in the world?"

"…I guess so…" Kai replied after a bit of thought. After a bit of silence, Gou started to lean into Kai's chest who was slightly surprised. Kai puts a hand to Gou's back in comfort.

"Just for you, I don't care if you're the worst father in the world…" said Gou as he started to cry. This time, Kai's there for him.

There's something to be said about Kai. Actually, a lot of things are to be said about Kai. He's stubborn, at times hot-headed, maybe too headstrong, selfish, pretty cold, and very good at being a traitor. 

"I love you, Daddy…"

But there are plenty of other things that can be said about Kai. He's strong, a leader, loyal, reliable, and deep down he's a good person and a huge softie. That's why I fell in love with him. That's why I believe, no matter what will happen to me, Gou will be in good hands. Whether he's watched over by Rei, Takao, Max, Kyoujyu, or my dear Kai; I trust all of you with Gou. 

"Daddy…will Mommy ever come home?"

I don't know what the future holds. And I don't know what will happen to me. Rei Kon, I entrust you with Gou. Do what you think is right for him. I see tragedy in the brief vision of my future. I don't know how tragic, but I'm sorry to say I must leave the village for a short time. I don't know when I'll return, if I'll ever. I don't know a thing what's in store for me. 

"…"

"Will she?"

"…Yes…she will."

"I thought my small abilities were a curse. But in the end, it didn't matter. I had the best of friends, the best husband anyone could ask for, and my darling son. I leave behind my treasures. For what, I don't know. But, if I don't come back before either of their deaths, please tell Kai and Gou that I love them. And tell everyone else that I loved them too. They were not just my friends, they were the family I never had. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Burn this after reading. I don't want Gou to find this. But let him know how sorry I am if something turns out bad. And if you remember: Tell Kai, at the right time, that I'm sorry that the last thing I said to him before I left wasn't: "I love you."

"Hey Rei!"

Rei took his attention off the sheet of paper he was reading and turned to the person calling his name while hiding the paper behind his back. But it didn't matter because he was practically pounced at that very moment.

"Ohmygosh! Rei! Why didn't you tell me you came to Japan?!" Max exclaimed when he jumped on his friend. Rei gave a weak smile.

"Well I was going to visit you before leaving! I'm only here briefly," Rei explained and Max calmed down, only slightly.

"But I wonder," Rei started, "Why are you in this hospital for?"

Yes, following Takao, Rei also made his way to the hospital. But he never showed up in Gou's room. He waited patiently outside reading over that letter left behind all those years ago. He only hid it away when Kai came along. That single letter was the only thing linking Gou's mother to everyone else. The only last communication she gave to them. Rei couldn't burn it no matter how hard he tried. He read it repeatedly, over and over again, to try and find some sort of clue where she could be and if that accident really was an accident. No matter how often he read through it, there doesn't seem to be any hints whatsoever. Yet, Rei couldn't give up, giving up only meant giving up hope. He couldn't afford to give up hope for her return. Even if that hope will be buried along with him in death.

"I heard what happened to Gou. I felt bad for not being able to visit him sooner but I had to visit him sometime! Kai wasn't the reason he's here was he?" Max asked suspiciously.

"I hope not," Rei replied, "But it was a pretty random sickness. Gou should be fine. Kai's in there with him right now."

"Oh good!" Max's cheerfulness returned, "I really hope Gou gets to stay! Then he can grow up along with little Makoto, Junna-Chan, Tai, and my Markie!"

"Uh huh…" Rei only nodded.

"…oh, sorry Rei! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! It's okay that you don't have a kid!" Max apologized putting his hands together for forgiveness.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Max. I'm not sure if I'm one to handle a kid," said Rei with a smile.

"You should compare yourself to Kai before saying that! Haha!"

"_It's true…if Gou stays here, he'll have friends to grow up with. People that will care about him. And Makoto…hn, it's as if they were meant to meet."_

"Rei?" Max waved his hand in front of Rei's face after Rei went deep in thought.

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Max asked curiously.

"Oh, well…I guess I'm considering moving back here Japan. I-AHH!" Max practically jumped on Rei again,

"YES! Move back! Move back!"

Rei slowly pulled off a smile,

"I said maybe…"

"_Things have been pretty quiet back at the village…I do miss seeing everyone on a daily basis. And Gou gets to stay here and I get to watch him grow. Well…I guess I'll continue thinking about it."_

Humans are the most complicated creatures. Thus some friends and some enemies can have their roles reversed. Kai Hiwatari fell in love, continued to love, then that love was lost…but it never truly went away. It was reborn again in a different form of love. All humans are flawed, and Kai will do what he can to make up his mistakes. Deep in his heart, he'll forever love Gou. And nothing will change that. That was his promise to her…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-(Reminder)IMPORTANT: After a bit of thinking, debating, and how the story's coming along. I decided that Rin will NOT be Rei's daughter so I'll be going back to change that hint(or hints) that was provided in the early chapters. **

**-True story: My mom didn't have normal births. The way Gou described it, was exactly how they got me as well as my brother out. By cutting open the stomach(not the actual stomach! I meant your belly)**

**-This certain stores appear in a lot of my stories. It's also the same counter-girl with no name.**

**-Deleted scene: a hood figure appears, and no, it wasn't Gou's mother! But I did want to see how many people thought it was her! It was a friend of hers though, dropping off an old picture book that originally belongs to Gou's mother. But she hates Kai because of what he's done. Takao challenges her. They made a deal that if Kai can raise Gou right, she'll finally forgive Kai. I didn't think the scene was absolutely necessary and I didn't find it important enough to be added into the story. Although I still wanted to know how many people thought it was going to be Gou's mother before revealing it was only a friend of hers!**

**--**

**NOT OVER! There's one more chapter to go!**

**Next:**

**Kai's on the edge of breaking his promise…but which one?**

**Gou's future hangs in the balance either way-what's Gou to do?**

**Please R and R!**


	12. Sign of Wish

**Get ready for the longest chapter ever!!!**

* * *

"Whooooo! That was wicked!" Makoto shouted into the night sky,

"You had _way _too much sugar back there didn't you?" Gou asked walking up to his best friend and opening his door,

"I sure did!" said Makoto who has huge amounts of energy.

"That's the last time I'm going to a concert with you and letting you have that much sugar and caffeine…"

"Aw come on Gou! I just got a little carried away!"

"A little?"

"You know what I mean!"

The two walked into Gou's home, and Gou dropped his belongings onto the living room floor.

"Well its midnight, want to crash here for the night?" Gou asked and Makoto nodded falling onto his long hair on the sofa. Gou then headed for the kitchen to make some tea for himself and Makoto. Makoto, because of his sugar-high, got impatient and leapt into the kitchen to follow his best friend,

"So Gou! You know that girl you like at school? Well I heard that she has a thing for you too!" said Makoto jumping onto Gou's back, almost yanking Gou's own long hair, as he made some quick tea,

"Get off…wait, what did you say?" Gou stood up straight and Makoto fell off his back.

"That Chinese girl you have a crush on at school. I heard from some reliable source that she likes you back! Isn't that great?!" Makoto asked as he sat on the ground with a big grin on his face,

"…here, drink this," said Gou handed him a cup of tea, "It'll calm you down…Mother's recipe…"

Makoto was about to gulp it all down but Gou stopped him and reminded him to blow on it first. Makoto followed his advice and blew it on the tea and sipped it slowly. Like a miracle, Makoto's sugar level dropped like a rock.

"Phew, I feel like I can finally relax!" said Makoto and puts the cup in the sink and started washing it himself.

"So…where or who is the reliable source?" Gou asked as he slowly drank his own tea.

"Who else? Rin. She knows everything about anyone and everyone," said Makoto,

"Are you sure you're talking about the right girl here?" Gou asked, giving Makoto a look.

"Yes. Gou, you stare at that transfer student everyday at lunch! You think Rin wouldn't notice?" Makoto pointed out.

"Good, I was just making sure you weren't thinking about Rin herself! I thought I was going to die the day she arrived in Junior high School! She's got a really bad temper! I can't believe her parents moved to Japan!"

"Oh yeah…she's Chinese too!"

Gou smacked Makoto over the head.

"OW! What? It's late! I'm not thinking straight!"

"Obviously…" Gou muttered and puts his cup in the sink.

"Well I'm glad you like that transfer student instead. Because I got my own eyes on Rin!" said Makoto and followed Gou, "And I think Junna has a crush on Mark!"

"Good for you…" said Gou and sat down on the couch with Makoto joining him, "And good for her…"

Gou grabbed the phone and tossed it to Makoto,

"Better call your folks," Gou reminded,

"Oh yeah…" Makoto started dialing.

"Hey Mom! I'm at Gou's place, can I crash the night? …Uh, no I don't see his dad…where's your dad Gou?" Makoto asked,

"Must be staying late at work again," Gou replied,

"He's staying late again," Makoto replied to his mom, "Uh huh…no! There are no girls here! Yes! I mean no! No! I did not hook up with some girl at the concert!"

Gou started to take some amusement to Makoto's conversation with his mother.

"Yes please…hey Dad! Hmm, yeah, that concert was great! It was awesome! Oh yeah, right…yes, I'm positive! I was not lying to Mom! I swear, Gou and I are the only ones here right now! Fine, you can speak to Gou. Yeah, don't trust your own son!" Makoto handed the phone to Gou with a pouting expression.

"Good evening Mr. Kinomiya-San, how have you been today?" Gou asked putting the phone against his ear and held it against his face with his shoulder.

"Show-off…" Makoto muttered, "Why do you have to be so polite?"

"You can trust me Mr. Kinomiya-San, I'll take full responsibility over Makoto. Yes, goodnight, sir," with that Gou hung up. "Your parents said 'goodnight,' 'hugs,' and 'kisses' and I say that's cute," said Gou teasing.

"Shut up…"

The next morning, Gou made breakfast for everyone including his father. When Kai came down stairs, he stopped the moment he saw Makoto stuffing his face with eggs.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-San!" Makoto greeted,

"Morning, Otosan," Gou greeted eating his breakfast more slowly.

"…Gou, tell me why Makoto's here eating breakfast?" Kai asked pointing at the young Kinomiya,

"We came home late and Makoto crashed for the night," Gou explained as Kai went over to his seat and started eating as well,

"I see…"

"How did the meeting go?" Gou asked and Kai just shrugged,

"It was okay…"

"Gou, want to come over to my place to study for the exams or do you want me to come over here?" Makoto asked,

"Can I?" Gou looked at Kai for an answer,

"Go ahead. I have another meeting next weekend too. So long as his parents are okay with it," said Kai drinking the coffee Gou already prepared for him.

"You've been having a lot of meetings lately," said Gou who finds it pretty unusual,

"I'm sure it'll slow down in a bit," said Kai as he continues to eat.

"Hn, alright then…"

Next weekend, Gou went over to Makoto's dojo to study as planned…that is, until they got a phone call.

"Gou! Want to go to the movies with Mark, Junna, and Tai?" Makoto asked still holding the phone,

"We're supposed to be studying," Gou replied giving Makoto a look,

"Please Gou?"

"Do what you want, but I want good grades," said Gou tapping his pencil as he read a textbook.

"The others are saying please too! Come on Gou! It's not the same without you!" Makoto begged and Gou could hear more 'please' and more begging from the phone. Gou sighed and closed his textbooks around him,

"Fine, let's go," he replied standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes! He said yes! We're coming!" Makoto told the others on the phone and he hung up.

Movies:

"What do you guys feel like seeing?" Makoto asked as the group, but Gou, stared at the options. Gou sweatdropped,

"I thought you guys already had something in mind!"

After they finally chose their movie, the group got some popcorn and drinks and headed for their movie.

It's been 9 years since Gou first came to Japan to live with Kai. Also means that his friendship with his friends lasted 9 years. 

Gou extended the back part of his hair into a long ponytail with Makoto doing the exact same thing.

Gou, from his looks, is quite popular along the girls in school but he's only had one interest which was a recent transfer student. On the other hand, Gou's old acquaintance Rin, jealously chases after Gou while Makoto chases after Rin.

Gou and Makoto are best friends, and rivals in the beydish, and while not admitting out loud, the two both know they're like brothers to each other. Though out of the two, Makoto didn't do much better than his father while in school. Kai allowed Gou to go to public school so that he may be with his friends. Gou gets the better grades and Makoto often asks to copy his homework. 

Mark is a fairly good student himself, with As and Bs mostly. Mark and Gou are closer friends; out of their group, the two have the most common sense and intelligence to last a conversation without going into something random...

Junna, while still the only girl within this particular group of the friends, she is still the shyest but by far the most intelligent overall. A straight-A student but is too shy to make new friends. Her specialty is with computers; soon, her nickname was "The computer" but then it was shortened to "Com" but to make is sound more feminine, it was changed again to "Cam." Her friends would sometimes switch between her real name and nickname but she doesn't care what her friends call her so long as their still friends.

Tai is the youngest of the group but he holds the same passion and skill for beyblading as the other boys. The boy also takes off his father a lot with the exception that he and Makoto get along much better than their fathers did. But they still have their occasional quarrels… 

"What do you think of the movie?" Makoto asked everyone as they walked out of the room.

"It was okay, it could've been better," said Mark.

"I probably could've done better special effects," Junna added.

"I actually thought it was pretty cool," said Tai and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I have no opinion," said Gou in his usual no-caring voice. They continued talking about the movie until Mark suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Junna asked worriedly.

"…Hey Gou."

"Yeah?"

Mark pointed,

"Isn't that your dad over there?"

Everyone tried to find the two-toned hair colored man and their jaws dropped when they saw Kai. Gou's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I thought he was at work! A meeting I think," said Makoto recalling last weekend's conversation,

"So did I…" Gou admitted. The group hid as they push themselves against a wall and spied on Kai.

"I can't imagine him as the movie person…no offense Gou," said Tai,

"Don't worry, I didn't think so myself…" said Gou watching Kai pace, "We barely go out to movies together at all."

"What's he doing anyway? Waiting for someone?" Junna guessed based on what Kai was doing.

"That looks like it," said Mark as Kai stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

"He's not even wearing that suit of his!" Makoto pointed out that Kai's wearing casual clothes for once.

Gou still couldn't figure it out…until a wavy shoulder length blonde-haired woman walked up to him and the two chatted for a brief moment before she took his arm and the two walked in to the movie they were going to see.

Everyone's jaws dropped except Gou who had a more…hurtful…expression.

Gou quickly left the theatre before his friends could even snap out of it. He continued walking quickly even when his friends called out to him when they got out.

"Gou!" Makoto ran up to him and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Gou stopped and looked at Makoto,

"What did that look like to you?" Gou asked in a serious tone.

"…a date?" Makoto guess, assuming he was asking about what they saw.

"Exactly!!" Gou snapped and continued walking quickly.

"What? Gou wait!"

Gou went all the way home by himself. He took one step into his home and he felt sick. From his garage he picked up his skateboard and rolled off on his own. It took another ten minutes of skating to nowhere until Gou heard his name.

"GOU!" Makoto shouted. Gou only ignored his friend and started going faster. Suddenly Makoto dashed by him and braked in front of him forcing Gou to stop. Gou saw Makoto with his red and blue Rollerblades on; it was no wonder Makoto caught up to him.

"Take it easy! Are you alright, Gou?" Makoto asked with concern rolling up to his friend.

"…" Gou only looked away, "It's just…how could he do this to me?"

Gou puts a hand to his face to block tears from falling.

Makoto puts his hand on Gou's,

"Who knows? Let's go find out!"

"What?" Gou lifted his head at Makoto's suggestion and confidence.

"Come on!" Makoto started rolling off and waving for Gou to follow who hesitantly did.

---------

Gou found himself in front of his father's company's building.

"We watched that movie around noon and your father had a 'meeting' right? If they're really dating, there should be proof at either of that woman's or your father's desk!" Makoto explained proudly. Gou only nodded and after Makoto took his blades off and then replacing them with his shoes from his rollerblading bag, the two headed in.

"Did you recognize that woman, Gou?" Makoto asked and Gou shook his head.

"I never come here, so I barely know any of his co-workers-"

"GOU!"

Gou stopped and his face went from serious to the 'WTF?!' expression.

"OhmyGOSH! GOU-BABY!" Gou was suddenly glomped and he and a girl hit the floor with Makoto wincing at Gou's pain. The girl had red hair tied in two pig-tails blue her hair was so spiky that it was sticking out like icicles. She wore a sleeveless white jacket with some blue lines going down one side of it; some long white thin fingerless gloves; and long white bangs with both red and blue lines going down them.

"…Ouch…" the reaction was late but Gou was in pain. Slowly pushing her off, he sat up.

"Gou! I can't believe I'd run into you here!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Gou shouted, but he was worried that he might actually know, and Makoto started laughing.

"You don't even know who decided to jump you!?"

"Oh don't tell me my father never told your father…or is it that your father never told you?" she asked flashing her icy blue eyes. Gou's brow twitched as he stared at her.

"…are you related to _that _man?"

"Which man?" Makoto asked since Gou didn't even point at anybody.

"This crazy co-worker of my father's that's from Russia. He comes by to Japan for business trips and I see him a lot," Gou explains standing up along with the girl who grabbed his hand.

"Stop that! I still don't even know who you are!" Gou exclaimed shaking her off.

"No one told you? Gou darling, I'm your fiancée," she said seductively…

"WHAT?!"

Makoto only cracked up laughing as Gou glared at Makoto for humor at this.

"My dad said so!"

"I knew it! You're related to Yuri!" Gou pointed, "He's the only one crazy enough to actually go through with something like this!"

"Of course I'm related to him, he's my dad," she said crossing her arms and added in a smirk.

"Wha…if you're here…then HE'S here too!"

"Tara! I see you finally met Gou!"

"YOU!" Gou pointed to Yuri all the way down the hallway, "As Kai Hiwatari's son I ORDER you to come here this instant!"

At his point, most of the office already saw most of the insanity that's been going on but no one would dare approach Kai's son.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you? This is a nice way to meet an old friend," said Yuri calmly while carrying a folder under his arm.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gou exclaimed, "This…girl...jumped me and then said we're engaged!? I'm going to kill you!"

"Good luck with that," Yuri smirked, "Why are you even here little Gou? And…whatever your name is."

"It's Makoto! Makoto Kinomiya!" Makoto exclaimed when Yuri barely acknowledged him.

"Kinomiya…" the girl suddenly got a look of interest as she stared at Makoto with a smirk on her lips.

"Arg! Forget it! Listen Yuri! Is there a blonde-haired woman that works with my father?" Gou asked.

"Huh? Blonde-haired…oh! Yeah! Anna!" Yuri replied.

"Anna?" Gou and Makoto repeated.

"Yup, they started a project together. Not sure if they're done yet though," Yuri lightly explains.

"Where's her desk?" Makoto asked,

"Why would I-"

"Where's her desk?" Gou asked instead and Yuri pointed behind him,

"Go up to the 29th floor, follow this same path that you would take to the elevator. So straight out, turn right, and head into the 3rd door from the end of the hallway," Yuri directed.

"Huh?" Makoto didn't even get half of it.

"Lets' go!" Gou took off with Makoto following.

"…"

"Tara?"

"…Kinomiya huh?"

"Oh don't tell me you've taken an interest in Gou's best friend!" Yuri groaned.

* * *

Luckily, Gou's good with directions and remembering them. They found the woman's desk.

"Anna Hidara," Makoto read the name sign. Gou went behind the desk and found that she's a really neat kind of woman with everything organized and sorted away or filed. He spotted a picture on her desk. One of her and another man.

"They look related," said Makoto who went behind the desk as well.

"They're probably siblings," Gou concluded and moved on. If she's really dating his father then would she really be open about it? Gou started opening drawers for any sort of hints that she's been seeing Kai. Gou on one side and Makoto on the other the two started searching.

"Hey Gou…" Makoto held a smaller picture frame than the one on the desk in his hands and stared at it, "…I'm sorry Gou."

Gou crawled over and saw Anna with Kai in that picture. It was a dinner picture and it judging by the clothes they wore it was an expensive restaurant and fancy.

"_How long has this been going on?!" _Gou thought in worry.

"Thanks Kai…"

The two froze on the spot. The woman and Kai's voice were heard just faintly. They were right at the door. The two looked at each other in panic. Gou wanted to hide under the desk at that moment but Makoto saw a better idea. Putting the picture back quickly, he crawled to the closet in the back and motioned Gou to follow which he didn't hesitate to do and slid the door shut behind them. The two held their hands on the other's mouths to keep each other quiet.

Footsteps were heard and the two remained as still as possible. After hearing the two talk for a bit, it sounded like Kai was going to leave and the two started to calm down a bit. But suddenly the door slid open and the two fell to the ground from leaning against it.

"What in devil's name are you doing?!" Kai exclaimed. The two saw other people in the room were also standing around them.

"_Duh! They saw us come in!" _Gou mentally slapped himself.

"How did you know?" Makoto asked with a sheepish smile.

"I saw the door open and close with no one standing next to it. I was suspicious of it from the beginning," said Kai giving a glare to Makoto who looked away immediately. The two stood back up and patted their clothes.

"I'm not surprised by Kinomiya's actions but Gou, what in the world were you doing in there?! Why are you even HERE of all places?!" Kai exclaimed. Gou's eyes wandered from the faces of the people in the office, Miss Hidara who looked concerned, and then back at the eyes of his father. Gou's eyes went into a glare as if challenging his father. But there was nothing to be said except one thing…

"How could you…?" It barely came out above a whisper. Hurt clearly seen in Gou's eyes along with betrayal and a bucket of water ready to be let out. Without anything else said Gou picked up his board and ran out with Makoto taking a quick glance at Kai before running after Gou.

"Gou!" Kai shouted after them but Gou didn't cease to stop.

Anna turned to Kai with a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, Kai…"

"…It's not your fault," said Kai as he stared at the ground.

* * *

"Wanna sleep over, Gou?" Makoto suggested as the two slowly rolled along the street.

"No thanks…" Gou muttered.

"Okay…you know, you can always call me. Even if it's 3 in the morning, don't hesitate to call!"

"…Yeah, thank you Makoto."

"Of course!" Makoto gave Gou a bright smile as he skates backwards to face Gou. Gou gave a weak smile back.

"You truly are…"

"What?" Makoto asked when Gou stopped in mid-sentence.

"You truly are…my most best friend."

Makoto was a bit taken back by that and started moving slower.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Gou replied with a light, but honest smile, "I'll be fine. If I need to, I promise I'll call you."

"You better!" said Makoto with puts an arm around Gou, "But can you treat me to me ice cream before we head back to my place?"

"Ugh…broke again?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

That evening, Gou sat in his bedroom against the window as he stares outside into the starry sky. He sighed, again, no matter what he did or tried to think, he couldn't get the thought of his father finding another woman in his life.

"Okasan…" Gou lightly whispered into the night. He got up and picked up his regular guitar in the corner of the room and sat down with his back against the window this time to have room to play. He started making some random tunes to calm himself.

"Alright Gou! I'm going to work hard for us both! So you don't have to worry! I'll take good care of you, okay?" The young woman smiled for her son. 

"Mommy…" 

Gou watches his mother leave. 

"Don't try so hard, Mommy…" 

Gou hit a sour note and knocked him out of his memories. He stopped playing. It pained him, knowing that he could've stopped her, he could've prevented her from being in an accident. He could've just let her know that she didn't have to work so hard to support them both. Then she wouldn't of have collapsed from exhaustion…It pained him, that that was the last thing she said to him; the last smile she ever gave to him; the last time he saw her…saw her and never come back again…

Some tears fell onto his guitar and Gou wipes them away.

He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be strong for her; just like how she remained strong for him.

"_She never cried about Otosan…I never saw her cry, I never heard her cry, I never saw signs that she cried. Then why? Why can't I be strong like her?!" _

Gou let down his guitar and he slides to the floor, as tears splashed against his own skin as they fall on his arms.

"I love you Gou…"

"I love you too, Mommy!" 

"Be strong for me, okay?"

"I will!"

"Remember, I'll always be with you. Whenever you need me and if I'm not physically there, just look up at the sky. Look at the clouds when it's daytime and look at the stars when it's nighttime. Look for me, look for any sign. I'll be there for you. Look up at the stars and make a wish…I'll be there to grant it!" 

Gou stayed in that spot and put his guitar back in position. He wiped his tears away and began playing. He tried to keep a straight face on, he opened his mouth to sing. His voice was cracked from the crying but he pulled most of himself together after a bit of a warm-up:

"Tsukamaeta yume wa itsumo katachi wo kaete shimau kara  
Kizukanai uchi ni subete nakushiteru koto mo aru desho  
Dakedo kitto

Sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi kokoro ga itamu kara  
Wasure kaketeta omoi no kakera  
Mienai asu ni sagasou yo

I believe my dream  
Hakanai kedo kono sekai no katasumi de  
Sabishisa wo koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru  
Itsu mademo kienai  
A sign of wish

Nemuranai yoru ni hitori ibasho wo sagashitsuzuketeru  
Kiesou na hoshi ni hitotsu negai wo todokerareru made  
Kimi wa motto

Tsuyoku naru koto kodoku datte koto mou wakatteru kara  
Tooi maboroshi oikakeru yo ni  
Mezameru sora ni tobitatou

Nanairo no niji ni tokeru jinia no saku ano oka de  
Taiyou ga waraikakeru mabushii yume shinjiteru  
Itsu mademo mitsumete  
A sign of wish

I believe my dream  
Hakanai kedo kono sekai no katasumi de  
Sabishisa wo koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru  
Itsu mademo kienai  
A sign of wish

A sign of wish…"

Kai stood there, leaning against the wall outside Gou's room, as he hears Gou finish his song.

"_Our love song…" _Kai thought as his previous lovers' face flashed in his mind for that moment. Kai took in a deep breath and faced the door and knocked,

"Gou. Let me in. I can't talk to you if you're locked in and I'm locked out," said Kai but Gou didn't reply.

"I'm not going to scold you for sneaking into the building and office. I want to talk about what's been going on."

"Go away…" Gou nearly sneered at his own father.

"Gou, listen to me. I just want to talk. We can't solve anything between us if we don't sit down together and talk. Gou please, I'm worried about you…"

Gou wouldn't budge. He sat there, letting his tears fall.

"_How can you? How can you say that? You never wanted to talk to Okasan! You never wanted to sit down and talk to solve problems with Okasan!" _

"Gou, I'm not leaving this spot until you open this door."

"…"

"…"

-----------------

"_Gou's a good kid. She raised him well!" said Max and takes a sip out of his drink. The old teammates decided to take a day off of everything one day in summer and they all went out in casual clothing for the day together._

"_But I'm worried…" said Hiromi with a sad face,_

"_About what?" Kyoujyu asked,_

"_Well Makoto told me he's worried. He said at times, Gou still think about his mother and it saddens him a lot. Kai, I don't think Gou's ready to know you've started dating_,_" said Hiromi with concern,_

"_It's already scary enough that he's dating at all!" said Daichi with a teasing smile on Hiromi self-consciously hits him over the head. _

"_I think differently," Kai admitted, "I don't think Gou can grow up without a mother. Maybe it can work out for us both."_

"_I'm with Hiromi on this one. I know it's hard for you to understand it Kai because you didn't exactly have a tight relationship with either of your parents-no offense. But Gou grew up with a strong bond with his mother. And she just 'dies' so suddenly and when he was only 6 years old. Gou's not going to give in to having a new mother in his life," said Takao with a serious expression on his face, "And I know from personal experience Kai…" _

_-------------------_

Kai pulled out a key and opened the door. As soon as he walked in a pillow was thrown at him and hits him square in the face.

"You said you wouldn't open my door anymore!!" Gou shouted and threw another pillow that he already stacked up on earlier. Kai caught this one,

"But I also said I wouldn't do it unless it was an emergency and it's an emergency," Kai reminded and threw both pillows to the side and closed the door behind him. Gou threw a tiny pillow and Kai just hit it to the side.

"Leave me alone!" Gou shouted and threw a random object near him and Kai had to duck before getting a concussion.

"Gou! You're acting like a 5 year-old!" Kai scolded standing above him.

"Oh, that's weird then…You never knew me when I was 5! How would you know!?" Gou shouted and stood up and wanted to leave for the door but Kai grabbed his arm to prevent his son from going anywhere.

"Gou! Don't make me ground you for the first time!" Kai threatened and Gou stopped struggling.

"…That's not fair…"

"I'm the father, I don't have to be fair," Kai pointed out and crossed his arms and Gou looked at him,

"…That's what Mr. Kinomiya-San always says!" Gou pointed out that his own father is taking a line from Takao.

"That's not the point, we need to talk," said Kai, dodging the subject, and pointed to Gou's bed, "Go."

Gou rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed and sat there waiting for his father who calmly sat down next to him.

"I didn't tell you that I started dating because I knew you weren't ready for another woman in mine, or your life," Kai confessed,

"You got that right…" Gou muttered as he pulled up his knees, puts his arms on them and lays his chin on top of them,

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Sorry…"

"Listen Gou. If it really makes you that upset, I'll stop dating…at least for now. Do you seriously want us to continue the rest of our lives with just you and me?" Kai asked and Gou didn't hesitate to nod.

"We're doing just fine on our own! We don't need some lady to takes Okasan's place!"

"No one will take her place. But there's nothing wrong with adding another member into the family," said Kai but Gou didn't buy it.

"Hn…you only say that because we have 2 cats and a dog that you picked up off the street," Gou pointed out, "But an evil step-mom doesn't count as a pitiful creature you pick off the street or alley!"

"Gou, you don't know if it's going to be an 'evil step-mom' and you don't know if I'm going to be marrying again anytime soon," said Kai,

"If you're not going to get married, what's the point of dating?" Gou pointed it giving his father a look.

"That's not my point, Gou…"

"Well here's my point: I don't _wan_t a new mother and I won't _accept_ a new mother! For all you know this lady is probably only with you for your money!"

"Gou! I've been around long enough to know whether someone's using me or not!"

"Why? 'Cause you've used people before?!"

"I was your age that time!"

The two both led out a frustrated sigh at the same time and looked away from each other.

"I hate how much I'm really like you!" Gou shouted,

"I hate how much you're really like your mother!" Kai shouted at the same time. And the two looked at each from the corner of their eyes.

"…You hated Mom?" Gou asked, sounding hurt.

"…No. I didn't and I couldn't. She understood me, she knew when I needed to be alone and when I needed to be with someone. She was in equal talent in beyblading as me and the rest of our team. We had a lot in common. Neither of us really knew our parents and didn't grow up with friends until we met the team. So I guess that's how we got together in the first place…"

Gou puts his legs down and sighed,

"Then why did you two break up?"

"Divorced…" Kai muttered the correction, "We…had a lot in common for us to get together but I guess we also had enough differences to not be as compatible as we thought…She never told you why we separated did she?" Kai asked and Gou shook his head.

"Whenever I asked she always said…"

"I'll tell you all about it when you're older Gou. You're super-smart but you're only a kid."

"That's not fair! I want to meet Daddy! Why aren't we living with Daddy?" 

"…Because he wants to be a stubborn mule and doesn't accept people for who they are…"

Kai lightly swallowed,

"She said that?"

"Yeah…well she always changes the different insults but the beginning was always the same," said Gou. The two both sighed in unison.

"Mother never hated you though…she doesn't have a look of hate when she talks about you," Gou added,

"Really?" Kai asked raising a brow,

"Yeah, she only looks pissed. But never hate."

"Oh…" Not the answer Kai was looking for but it wasn't hate at least.

It was an awkward feeling between them. That was the closest thing to father-son bonding time they've had since back when Gou first moved in.

"Will you tell me what happened between you two?" Gou asked and Kai thought about it,

"…When you're older," Kai replied,

"I'm 15!"

"And still immature and single," Kai reminded,

"That's only because all the girls at school are only fan girls!"

"And you didn't want to go to an all-boys school…" Kai reminded,

"That's because my _best friend _doesn't have the money to go to a private school nor does he want to," Gou pointed out.

"Well you're definitely more loyal than I was back then…"

"…Dad. If you want to date then fine…but just don't expect me to get used to her," said Gou,

"…Or, I'll stop dating so you'll feel more comfortable. I don't want to do things that will make you unhappy. I already let you down once, I don't plan on doing that again," said Kai and Gou looked up at him, "I'll be willing to give up any relationship I have if that's what you want me to do."

"…I don't want to make you unhappy though," Gou confessed.

"I'll live," Kai replied. He smirked and stood up, "Besides…you reminded me of something. I'll end it with her tomorrow. But she might be coming over every now and then."

"Why?" Gou asked.

"Because she's my friend," Kai replied and looked at Gou, "I found her-okay, she found me. She was an old friend of your mother's. We both only wanted you to grow up with a mother; I just feel like it's something one would need, especially at a young age," Kai explained. Gou lowered his head and pulled one leg up to lean on.

"I'm not that young…" he pouted. A look of annoyance fell on Gou's face as Kai places his hand on his son's head.

"You just keep telling yourself that…" Kai walked out after that and Gou failed to understand if there was meaning behind what Kai just said. After a few seconds of thought Gou leapt out of his bed and followed Kai downstairs.

"Wait!"

Kai halted and waited for Gou to meet him man to man.

"You promised!" Gou exclaimed.

"…"

"You promised!" Gou repeated,

"I promised a lot of things, Gou."

"Then tell me what they are! I hate it when people lie to me! You forgot didn't you?!" Gou shouted, angry and upset.

"…Hell no," Kai replied.

---------------

"_Damn you, Rei, I'd expected you to plan at least!" Kai scolded._

"_I didn't felt like it. Takao said to be more spontaneous sometimes besides, you owe me for taking care of your son," Rei pointed out. Kai sighed at that fact,_

"_Alright, alright. I can spare a couple of billion yen for a home for you…" Kai muttered and started to walk away._

"_Kai…"_

"_Hm?" Kai stopped hearing the change of tone in Rei's voice._

"_She's sorry for what she said before she left."_

_Kai turned to face Rei,_

"_Why are you bringing her up?" _

"_I don't want things to be too late. She wishes the last thing she said to you was…"_

_------------------------_

Kai almost slammed his hand down on Gou's shoulder,

"Hell no would I forget!"

Gou flinched a bit at the sudden reaction.

"While it's true I'm dating someone at the moment, it doesn't mean I've forgotten. But sometimes…I do need some reassurance. Anna is a good person and like me, she also need reassurance."

"Reassurance…? For what?" Gou was almost nervous to ask.

"…Hope," Kai replied.

"Hope…" Gou only repeated.

"It's been nearly ten years since we met, Gou. I know you've put every last once of faith in your hope for her to return to you. But I don't have the ability…I can't hope like you can. I was the one that sent her away, what hope could I possibly have for her to return to me? The only reason why I do have some of that hope is because I know she'll return to you if she had to choose one person. You have a right to be angry with me but yes, I doubt her return…I know I promised you she'll return. Back then, I believed my very words…but now I don't…"

"…I see…" Gou lowered his head in disappointment.

"But don't be like me, Gou!" Kai scolded, "If you give up, everyone else will!"

"_That's right…"_ Gou thought as faces of his close friends, his father, and his father's friends and then Rei would appear before him, _"I'm not the only one waiting for her…"_

"Dad…?"

Kai blinked, it's been a while since he's been addressed by 'Dad' instead of 'Father.'

"Then…can you at least tell me what you would do when she does come back?" Gou eyes almost looked sadder than before, "You're not…going to send her away again would you?"

Kai sighed and turned his body, then walked towards the window to stare outside.

"Of course I won't, Gou. I'd look at her…"

**Long flowing black hair**

"…In the eyes…"

**Emerald Green eyes**

"And then tell her with sincerity…"

**Light tan skin**

"That I love her too."

**Heart of an Angel**

"Then I'll tell her how much I love _our _son…"

**A flawed but pure soul**

"After all...I promised her that I would. And I won't go back on my word…ever again!"

Gou watched and for the first time, he truly did admire his father.

"Dad…" a tear was about to fall from Gou's face but it stopped when he realized that his father has beat him to it. Delicate tears on pale skin; Gou never thought until now, about the harsh reality Kai must be living in. For Gou, it's been nearly 10-11 years without his mother. But for Kai, it's been 15-16 years. Gou wasn't sure how it felt to be in Kai's place. Kai was strong, he showed no emotion on how he truly felt about things. Yet he wanted to know, so he can understand…how lonely Kai truly felt.

"**I love you, Kai…"**

**Life is unfair and cruel. That's why only the strongest survive. Many people mistake that meaning. Some believe you have to be physically strong, others is that you have to be mentally strong. While it does benefit those with strong minds and bodies, what truly needs to be strong is one's heart. Why is it that a child can survive even after being told she or she cannot live? They believe it's a miracle. Why do people with handicaps continue on their lives? And how come those with impossible dreams still continue to pursue them? Those people have hope to guide them and strong hearts to go on.**

Gou walked up next to his father to stare outside as well. Now he knows why his father has always done this in his spare time. He was waiting for her. As much as he can, he stares outside, wanting to be the first lay eyes on her.

**Hearts are flawed as well as souls. That is why humans are always flawed and always will be. There's no such thing as perfection. But there is such thing as near-perfection. That is why best friends exist, why love exist, and why there is still hope among the people that this world will be one day become a better place. **

Gou could see it, how hurt Kai really was in his heart. He felt bad, for thinking of his father all wrong. Kai wanted to be with her again as much as he did. Then Gou realized something else…

Gou stepped closer to Kai and hugged him the same way he did since he was in the hospital all those years ago. It's must've been…a very long time since Kai felt those warm feelings for affection. The two aren't physically close in any way. They never did high-fives or shook hands, let alone hug every now and then. Gou remembered how his mother always talks about how she liked to give him a kiss after coming home or giving him a big hug if he came home early…and among other things that Gou can't give.

"Thank you…Gou…"

**Men are deceivers, and they always will be. That's what I believed before…but that can't necessarily be true for all men. Things can change and people can change. **

**My philosophy is like the silver lining of reality. I believe in the rare moments and small details that are important in life. I only wished I realized it sooner. Some people don't believe it, but love does exist. In one form or another, it does exist…one has to work for it and believe in it as well as be patient with it. I did not work very much for it, I started doubting it, and I was by not patient with it. In the end, I was hurt and pretty sad for a while before I realized how my heart still beats for him. So until the day we can be together again, I'll leave behind signs that can wished upon. If he wishes hard enough…maybe I'll go see him at least…**

Kai suddenly places his hand on the window and scanned the sky frantically.

"Dad…what's wrong?" Gou asked in worry.

"…N-Nothing…" Kai replied and his face fell, almost like he was disappointed, "I thought…I thought I saw something…"

* * *

Across the sky and under the stars of this starry night, a black bird blew above the town and then disappeared, its shadow slithering away into a black beyblade held by a figure standing on a hilltop and watching people turning their lights off for the night.

"…Kai."

The lonely cloaked figure who stood up on the hilltop to get a good view below, whispered that name into the wind.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" the one the hilltop replied.

"You should know better than to have Black Dranzer flying around! Someone's bound to see! We can't get discovered now!"

"Forgive me…"

"Ugh, look, I know it's been hard for you. But we outcasts are hiding out for a reason! Not because we are outcasts to begin with but because we are the only ones that know about the reviving Biovolt and we're the only ones who can stop it!"

"I know…" the figure pulled the hood down and long flowy black hair blew in the wind. She turned, her emerald-green eyes shiny, and did a small, but fake, smile, "But I can't help it. My heart…feels so empty."

"_I have lost hope…but I won't let them lose hope. I'll continue to give them signs to wish upon. Then maybe…maybe their hope can revive my hope…"_

"…Come on, let's get you somewhere safe. You're the only one that can control that black phoenix, we need you."

"Yes…" she followed the second figure but she stopped and turned to stare back at her old home.

"I love you, Gou. Take care…" her eyes got a sudden flash of emotion, "I love you, Kai Hiwatari."

----------------------

My name is Gou Hiwatari. I had a complicated life. But…it was a happy one. I had the best mother in the world. And my father, well, let's just say we still have our occasional father-son-fighting time. It doesn't matter to me, because now I know him. I truly know him. I don't care what others say or what they think. I don't even care what my father believes! But to me, Kai Hiwatari is the best father in the world. Even though he's my dear 'daddy' since I was six and ¾, let's face it: If Kai Hiwatari is your father, there's gonna be trouble!

_**And this is the story of young Gou Hiwatari. How his life went and ended, well, we can't tell you that. But we can tell you that he grew up and died happily…**_

_**~The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I wanted Kai out of his business suit so that's why I had him wear something more casual. It's nice to imagine him without a business suit for once!**

**-Anna is based a good friend of mine that's in love with Max! But because Max had an unnamed wife, I decided to make her the woman Kai's dating! She loves Kai too like me but her #1 is Maxie while mine's Rei(and then it's Kai and Takao).**

**-For those that didn't catch it: Yes, Rei moved back to Japan**

**-Previous 'hints' and 'moments' were implying, but not necessarily true, that Mystel and Rei are having a (secret) gay relationship. For humor sake (on a previous chapter) when Kai called and Mystel picked up, I kinda threw that in there and some people were wondering why Mystel was so defensive on Kai asking what he was doing over at Rei's place. And if people remember, Mystel always seems to be found at Rei's place. **

**-Whether Gou's mother ever returned to her family, it's really up to you!**

**-I actually tried different endings but this ended up being the best I could create. One ending was kind of out of plot and didn't make much sense. Basically, Gou's mother had amnesia and only recently got her memories back. There were other factors why that idea was cut. Another idea was similar to the current one except the two people talked too much and it was implying more that she will return. I wanted it to end so that whether she returns or not can really go either way but Gou and Kai can still live happy. And of course, an ending when she really will never return but I found that kinda tragic on Kai's part.**

**Another short idea that I didn't even bother trying is when Gou grows up and shows his life as an adult or young adult.**

****

Please R and R!!!!

**Thank you for all those that supported me through this story! I had so much fun writing this!**

**Happy late Thanksgiving!**


End file.
